Mes filles
by bleugus
Summary: À la suite des propos d'un examen de routine,Ron se rend compte que sa fille Shelly, âge de quatre ans,n'est pas sa fille, et qu'elle a dû être échangée à la naissance avec un autre bébé.Qu'est devenu l'autre bébé ? Est-il dans une bonne et gentille?slash
1. Chapter 1

**Voici la Version corrigée de ma fiction**

**Merci à Aneso -49 avoir corrigé ce chapitre**

Chapitre 1

Assis sur l'herbe, ses jambes croisées étendues devant lui, Ron triait son courrier. C'était un rituel auquel il se pliait avec joie, chaque jour, en compagnie de sa fille, lorsque sa boutique était fermée. À force d'avoir côtoyé Hermione, Ron avait pris goût aux livres, plus précisément aux livres d'enfants. Il venait d'ouvrir une librairie non loin de la rue principale donnant sur le chemin de Traverse et il écrivait aussi quelques livres qui commençaient à avoir du succès. Hermione était partie en Australie pour faire des recherches sur les langues anciennes et Harry avait repris le cours de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Il était le seul enseignant à y rester plus d'un an.

Ron contemplait une lettre qu'il ne se décidait pas à ouvrir. Lors d'une de ses rendez-vous chez le médecin, celui-ci avait étonné de constater que sa fille était dotée du groupe sanguin B. Or, Ron et son ex-femme avaient un groupe sanguin de type O et donc, normalement, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas concevoir un enfant doté d'un groupe sanguin de type B.

Lorsque son ex-épouse avait su que Shelly n'était pas sa fille, elle avait profité de l'occasion qui lui était offerte, et s'était enfuie avec son amant. Elle refusait d'avoir un enfant. Elle avait conçu Shelly pour faire plaisir à Ron. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir des nouvelles de Shelly, ni savoir où pouvait être son enfant biologique. Elle avait signé tous les documents de renonciation à ses droits parentaux, et elle avait disparut, sans même dire au revoir à Shelly.

Ron avait quand même demandé un nouvel examen. Peut-être le labo avait fait une erreur. Ron s'apprêtait à ouvrir la lettre lorsque des cris de sa fille, accourant vers elle au galop, suspendirent son geste.

-Papa ! Papa !, créait Shelly. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé…

Dans le creux de sa main reposait une pierre en forme de crossant de lune.

Aussi ravi de l'émerveillement de Shelly que de sa trouvaille, Ron lui sourit et la serra tendrement contre lui.

-Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il. On peut dire que tu as de bons yeux.

-Je la donnerai à maman la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra, annonça la petite fille d'un air grave. Tu peux la garder pour moi, en attendant ?

-Bien sûr…

Tant bien que mal, Ron était parvenu à masquer son désarroi. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer à une fillette de quatre ans et demi que sa maman ne la considérait plus comme sa file et ne désirait plus la voir ?

Sans attendre, Shelly fourra sa main dans la poche de son père et y déposa son trésor.

Avec tendresse mêlée d'appréhension, Ron laissa son regard s'attarder quelques instants sur sa fille. Certes, les cheveux de Shelly étaient blond alors que les siens étaient roux et ceux de son ex-femme était brune foncée. Certes, elle avait les yeux gris, alors que ceux de sa mère étaient noisettes et les siens étaient bleus. Mais qui avait décrété que les enfants devaient en tout point ressembler à leurs parents ? Shelly pouvait avoir hérité ses yeux gris et sa chevelure d'une arrière-grand-mère depuis longtemps oubliée…

Ron était émerveillé par ce petit être qui avait déjà le sens du beau, la curiosité et le respect instinctif de tout ce qui vit. Mais il lui arrivait aussi d'être dérouté par une petite personne aussi indépendante et autonome. Parfois, il avait la curieuse sensation que Shelly était née ainsi, entière, finie.

Machinalement, les yeux de Ron revinrent se poser sur la lettre. Il décida à en finir, Ron déchira l'enveloppe et il n'eut pas à le parcourir longtemps pour qu'une grosse lettre noire lui saute à la figure. Une simple lettre, mais lourde de conséquences : la lettre B. aussitôt la feuille lui échappa des mains et il n'y eut pour lui que le bruit de son pouls battant. Impossible…, se dit Ron.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait dû se produire une erreur à la maternité. Le bébé que l'infirmière étaient venue déposer dans ses bras n'était pas celui qu'il avait vu grandir dans le ventre de son ex-femme. Quelques parts, il y avait une fillette avec ses yeux et les cheveux de son ex.

-Papa ?

Cachant sa détresse, Ron parvint à redresser la tête et à sourire à Shelly qui l'observait anxieusement.

-Oui, ma chérie ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de trembler.

-Tu es malade, papa ?

Bouleversée par ces yeux gris qui l'observait, par ce petit visage pointu tourné vers lui, Ron sentit son cœur s'envoler vers cette enfant qu'il avait accueillie avec joie et reconnaissance. Cette enfant qu'il avait nourrit, qu'il avait changé, baigné, bercé, soigné. Cette enfant qu'il ne se lassait pas d'admirer, et qui lui serrait la main.

-Non, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Je ne suis pas malade…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour ramener le sourire sur les lèvres de Shelly. Sautant au cou de son père, il posa affectueusement sa joue rebondie contre la sienne et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je veux un cheeseburger… avec un coca !

Sa fille profitait de tous les occasions pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait. Ron la serra dans ses bras et la berça tout contre lui, si fort que Shelly ne tarda pas à gigoter pour se libérer ?

-Tu sais quoi ? demanda Ron en se levant. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Cheeseburger et limonade pour tout le monde !

Avec un sourire radieux, Shelly hoché la tête et glissa d'autorité sa petite main dans celle de son père.

Lorsqu'ils furent à la maison, Shelly courut dans sa chambre et lui se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ron observa son appartement et souffla. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, leur appartement était assez miteux… tout son argent, Ron l'avait investi dans la boutique, dépendant sans compter pour la rendre aussi agréable et attractive que possible. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. En emménageant dans cette maison, il avait décidé que lui et Shelly pourrait se contenter d'un confort sommaire jusqu'à ce que son commerce devienne réellement lucratif.

Que faire si les parents biologiques décidaient de la récupérer ? Il ne fallait pas se bercer d'illusions : dans un bataille juridique pour la garde de sa fille, il n'aurait pas de grandes chances !

Pour ne pas prendre ce risque, Ron comprit qu'il lui faudrait garder pour lui. Personne, jamais, ne devait rien savoir.

L'appartement n'avait rien de luxueux, mais il était propre, clair et bien rangé. Ce n'était sans doute pas grand-chose, mais c'était chez lui. Le foyer chaleureux et rassurant au sein duquel sa fille grandissait, aimée, soignée comme elle le méritait. N'était-ce pas là, finalement, le plus important ?

Il ne laisserait certainement pas le manque d'argent les séparer. Et encore moins le sang qui coulait dans les veines de Shelly. Peu lui importait de savoir s'il était le sien ou celui d'une autre.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de dormir, Ron mit sa fille dans son lit et lui lu une petite histoire. Ron n'arrivait pas à dormir. Qui étaient ces parents inconnus qui comme lui étaient repartis chez eux avec un autre bébé que le leur ? Étaient-ils aussi aimants qu'il l'était lui-même avec Shelly ? Se montraient-ils patients et attentionnés avec cet enfant qui sans doute ne leur ressemblait pas beaucoup ?

Hélas, songea Ron avec un pincement au cœur, tout était possible, même le pire…peut-être son bébé était-il en butte à un père irascible, qui criait et le secouait pour le faire cesser de pleurer ? Peut-être avait-il été abandonnée et souffrait-il dans un orphelinat de n'avoir été ni voulu ni aimé ?

Comment sortir de l'ignorance sans révéler la méprise dont l'hôpital s'était rendu coupable, avec pour conséquence possible d'avoir à perdre Shelly ?

Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Mais il ne pouvait y renoncer non plus…


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et voici la version corriger et je remercie encore Aneso-9 d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

Chapitre 2

Avec un juron retentissant, Drago frappa son volant du plat de la main. Un regard anxieux à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était déjà en retards d'un quart d'heure pour aller chercher sa fille au jardin d'enfants. Sa femme a toujours voulu inscrire leur fille dans ce jardin d'enfants moldue et il n'avait pas eu le courage de la mettre ailleurs. Bon sang !cela commençait à devenir une habitude… le règlement était strict. S'il n'y prenait garde, ils allaient finir par ne plus vouloir de Rosi chez eux, ce qui le mettrait dans la merde étant donné que le jardin d'enfants était le meilleur qu'il puisse trouver. Dieu merci que c'était Pansy qui était la nouvelle directrice du jardin d'enfants, se dit-il.

-Drago… Rose-Marie s'est inquiétée, lança froidement Pansy d'une voix cassante.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant piteusement les yeux. Je me suis laissé retarder par un coup de téléphone de dernière minute. Je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus.

-Suit-moi, dit Pansy d'une voix douce. Tu travailles trop, Drago. Rose-Marie a besoin de ta présence.

-Je sais Pansy. Je fais ce que je peux. Je te jure. Sinon comment va Blaise ?

Il fallait mieux changer de sujet sinon, il allait encore entendre le discours de Pansy sur les responsabilités d'être parents etc.….

-Il va bien, répondit Pansy. Passe à la maison si tu as du temps. Tu lui manques.

Pansy et Blaise vivaient le grand d'amour et ils étaient mariés dès leur sortie de Poudlard, après la bataille finale.

-Promis, je vais essayer

Allongé sur le sol au pied d'un pommier vert chargé de fruits rouges, habillée de vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas, la petite fille suçait son pouce avec application en fixant au plafond deux grands yeux fatigués et rêveurs.

-Rose-Marie a de nouveau eu un petit incident, expliqua à mi-voix dans son dos Pansy. Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous ai préparé ses affaires dans un sac en plastique. Tu n'auras qu'à ramener celle-ci quand tu les auras lavées.

Sous le coup d'un intense sentiment de culpabilité, Drago grimaça et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il se dirigea par la suite vers Rose-Marie.

-Hello, mon cœur…murmura Drago en s'accroupissant près d'elle. On y va ?

-Papa !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Rose bondit dans ses bras, verrouilla ses mains autour de son cou et leva vers lui deux grands yeux bleus emplis de larmes.

-T'es en retard !, lança-t-elle sur un ton accusateur. Et puis j'ai faim ! Et puis j'ai fait pipi dans ma culotte ! Et puis…

D'au baiser sonore sur sa joue, Drago tenta de tarir ce flot de griefs.

-Pardon, mon cœur…Pardon de t'avoir laissée toute seule…

Drago prit sa fille dans ses bras et salua Pansy. Sa fille sur un bras et le sac contenant ses vêtements souillés au bout de l'autre, il sortit du jardin d'enfants.

Lorsqu'il arrivait à Rose-Marie de mouiller son lit, il réparait lui-même les dégâts d'un coup de baguette, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sans doute plus pour ménager son amour propre que celui de sa fille…après tout, quatre ans et demi, ce n'est pas si vieux que cela.

Drago avait décidé d'habiter dans une maison cotée moldue et avait repris les affaires familiales. Et c'est pour cela qu'il avait eu son permis de conduire et il utilisait si rarement la magie. Avec des voisins moldus, il fallait mieux être discret.

Ils n'avaient pas roulé trois kilomètres que Drago vit dans le rétroviseur sa fille s'endormir comme une masse dans son siège auto, épuisée par sa journée de dix heures au jardin d'enfants. Pauvre Rosi, songea-t-il, de nouveau assailli par la culpabilité. Sa détermination à ne pas abandonner sa fille aux mains d'une série de nounous plus au moins compétentes, plus ou moins motivées, n'avait jamais failli.

Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que ces parents. Il voulait être un meilleur père que le sien.

Une nounou ne pouvait être qu'un substitut, une mère de remplacement sa femme, si joyeuse, si énergique, si positive, si vivante…

Vivante, d'une certaine manière, elle l'était toujours à ses yeux. Même si la mort était venue la cueillir lors de l'accouchement de leur fille. Lorsque l'équipe avait effectué la césarienne qui avait permis de lui donner naissance, Drago s'était refusé à regarder. Avec une ferme douceur, il s'était contenté de serrer dans la sienne la main de sa femme. Des larmes plein les yeux, mais sans pleurer, il lui avait fait ses adieux, alors qu'une infirmière emportait précipitamment leur enfant.

-Je ferai de mon mieux…, avait-il murmuré tout contre cette oreille qui n'entendait plus rien. Une dernière fois, il l'avait embrassée et était sorti précipitamment, désirant ne plus rien avoir à faire avec ce corps qui déjà n'était plus elle. De sa femme, il avait voulu conserver le souvenir de la femme rayonnante de joie, de santé, de beauté qu'il avait quittée le matin lorsqu'il était parti travailler.

Dès qu'il avait été en état de surmonter son chagrin et de prêter attention à sa fille, il lui donna le nom de Rose-Marie. Rapidement, il était devenu évident que la petite fille ne ressemblerait en rien à sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient roux et ses yeux, à l'origine bleu foncé, s'étaient simplement éclaircis pour adopter ce bleu d'azur qui était à présente le leur.

Drago était soulagé de ne pas avoir sous les yeux le portait craché de sa femme chaque fois qu'il regardait sa fille. De plus en plus souvent, il devait contempler le portait posé à la tête de son lit pour se remémorer le visage de sa femme.

Rosi était une enfante tranquille, calme et rêveuse, aussi réfléchie et pondéré que sa mère avait été bouillante et impulsive. Peut-être, par le caractère, tenait-elle plus de lui que de sa mère, même si physiquement elle ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup non plus.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans leur garage, Drago mit son courrier dans la poche et pris lentement sa fille dans ses bras. Sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Elle était encore à moitié endormie, le pouce dans la bouche et les yeux mi-clos, lorsqu'il la déposa sur l'un des divans du salon.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur et jura encore contre la stupide loi qui interdisait d'avoir des elfes en dehors des manoirs ou des châteaux. Il prépara une pizza. En attendant, il sortit les lettres de sa poche et ouvrit l'un après l'autre pour arriver enfin à la lettre de l'hôpital.

Il la lut deux fois. Il crut comprendre qu'une erreur s'était produite à la naissance de Rosi. L'administrateur écrivait qu'il était impossible de déterminer l'échelle des responsabilités. A ce stade de sa lecteur, Drago ferma les yeux et poussa un petit gémissement étouffé et il lit la suite. Un père d'une petite fille née le même jour que votre fille était venu à l'hôpital. Il avait découvert que l'enfant qui lui a été confié ne lui est en aucune façon biologiquement apparentée. L'hôpital croyait désormais que les filles avaient été substituées l'une à l'autre.

Drago froissa la lettre en boule dans son poing et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait compris les conséquences dramatiques que pouvait avoir ce courrier sur sa vie et sur celle de sa fille.

A ce degré d'incompétence, la faute de l'hôpital devenait presque criminelle. Comment pouvaient-ils trahir ainsi la confiance aveugle que les parents plaçaient en eux ? Les bébés dont ils avaient la charge n'étaient-ils donc pour eux que de simple colis interchangeables, privés de toute identité, de toute valeur ?

Foi de Malefoy, ils allaient le payer très cher.

Rationnel et logique par nature, Drago ne pouvait nier le fait que les circonstances de la naissance de Rose avaient été particulières.

-Papa !

Drago sursauta. Sur le pas de la porte, Rosi le contemplait avec curiosité, le pouce toujours dans la bouche et son doudou contre sa joue.

-Oui, Rose?

Saluant cette taquinerie familière d'un rire cristallin, Rose protesta mollement.

-Rose-Marie, papa… !

-Ah bon ?fit-il mine de s'étonner. Aucune importance. Rose ou Rose-Marie, tu restes ma fille, ma petite fleur.

-Papa !reprit Rose. J'ai faim.

Drago sourit. Sa fille avait toujours une faim de loups. Elle mangeait tout et elle n'était jamais difficile ce qui était assez pratique vu qu'il était nul en cuisine.

-Ça tombe bien ! s'exclama Drago en sortant le plat du four. C'est prêt.

Il prit sa baguette et dressa la table. Sa fille le regarda avec des yeux émerveillés vu les peu de fois qu'il utilisait sa baguette.

Dès le lendemain, il ferait un test ADN et il y irait à l'hôpital. Drago avait peur : si Rose n'était pas sa fille ? Il la regarda se mettre de la pizza sur tout son visage et sourit. Quoi qu'il arrive, Rose était sa fille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Version corriger ^^**

Chapitre 3

Ron attendait dans une des salles de l'hôpital qui avait fait l'erreur de substituer sa fille contre une autre.

L'administrateur avait refusé de lui donner le nom de l'autre famille comme s'il allait kidnapper l'enfant. Ron passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait prévu cette première rencontre dans un lieu neutre pour éviter tout dérapage. Il regardait par la fenêtre la pluie tombée. Il voulait seulement savoir si sa fille allait bien, si elle était heureuse et si ce n'est pas le cas, il la reprendrait et s'occuperait de ses deux filles.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Ron se tourna.

-NON, crièrent Ron et Malefoy en même temps.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda le médiateur de l'hôpital qui accompagnait Malefoy.

Ron était encore sous le choc pour répondre.

-On était dans la même école, répondit Malefoy en fixant d'un regard froid Ron tout en prenant place de l'autre coté de la table.

Ron sentit son hostilité s'abattre sur lui, de manière presque palpable.

-Que veux-tu Weasley ? grogna-t-il en le dévisageant durement.

Aucune formule de politesse, ni préambule… Malgré la tristesse qui l'accablait et la frayeur que lui inspirait Malefoy, Ron n'était pas homme à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Après tout, il avait été un Gryffondor ! Il fixa Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

-Je voudrais que cette erreur n'ait jamais été commise…, répondit-il en soutenant le regard noir de Malefoy.

Les yeux de Malefoy se rétrécirent, un sourire sarcastique apparut sur ses lèvres et Ron eut l'impression de se revoir à Poudlard lorsqu'ils se battaient.

Malefoy se tourna vers le médiateur.

-J'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec Weasley, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Puis se tourna vers Ron, il s'empressa d'ajouter avec un regard glacial :

-Si toutefois, il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

La gorge serré, Ron hocha la tête. L'idée de se trouver tête à tête avec Malefoy qui le considérer comme un ennemi n'avait rien pour lui plaire. C'est là qui commençait à regretter d'avoir incliner la proposition d'Harry de l'accompagner.

Estimant sans doute préférable de ne pas insister pour offrir sa médiation, l'homme sortit sans un mot. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, un silence total retomba dans la pièce.

-Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu en es arrivé là. Avais-tu des raisons de suspecter que ta fille… que Shelly n'était pas ta fille, déclara d'une voix radoucie et sarcastique.

-Non ! répondit vivement Ron en le foudroyant du regard. J'ai amenée ma fille chez le médecin pour lui faire ces vaccins quand le médecin m'a déclaré que mon ex-femme et moi avions le groupe sanguin O et que Shelly avait le groupe sanguin B. C'est là que mon ex-femme m'a demandé le divorce pour rejoindre son amant. Quand j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital, poursuivit-il, j'ai d'abord voulu ne rien dire à personne, pour ne pas risquer de perdre Shelly. Seulement…je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à l'autre petite fille. Celle qui est réellement mon enfant. J'ai simplement voulu m'assurer que ma fille… je veux dire que Rose-Marie, était aimée et correctement élevée.

-C'est tout ? s'étonna Drago d'un air dubitatif. C'est réellement tout ce que tu voulais ?

Ron pouvait comprendre son scepticisme. Pour être honnête, il ne pourrait pas se satisfaire d'un but aussi modeste. Il voulait la voir, faire sa connaissance.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Ron en s'efforçant de soutenir son regard inquisiteur. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. J'aimerais la rencontrer. Peut-être rester en relation avec elle…

-Tu penses pouvoir débarquer ainsi dans notre vie du jour au lendemain, et être un père pour ma fille ? cria Drago. Rose-Marie a un père et c'est moi.

-Et toi ? Cria à son tour Ron. Tu n'es pas curieux de connaître Shelly ? Ah oui, j'avais oublié que la curiosité n'était pas votre fort à vous les « verts ».

Le cœur battant, Ron attendit sa réponse. Drago se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et lui tourna le dos, les mains plongées au fond de ses poches.

-Bien sûr que si !lança-t-il sans se retourner. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ?

Il se tut et Ron vit ses épaules s'affaisser comme sous le poids d'une immense tristesse.

-Ma femme, reprit-il, d'une voix, reprit-il d'une voix sourde, est morte sans avoir pu serrer son bébé dans ses bras. Et aujourd'hui, je découvre que je n'ai jamais pu le faire moi non plus… Comment pourrais-je dédaigner Shelly, alors qu'elle est tout ce qui me reste d'elle ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron ressentit de la sympathie pour cet homme, en dépit de toute la haine qu'ils se portaient mutuellement depuis Poudlard.

- J'ai apporté des photos… annonça Ron d'une petite voix timide.

Aussitôt Drago fit volte-face. Ses yeux étaient sec, son visage impassible.

Voilà le Serpentard qu'il connaissait, se dit Ron en souriant.

-Moi aussi, dit Drago.

Après avoir regagné sa place, il glissa une main dans son veston, en retira une enveloppe blanche, et la posa devant lui sur la table sans rien dire. Ron fit autant et sortit un album qu'il avait pris avec lui. Mal à l'aise, Ron avait l'impression de s'apprêter à dévoiler aux yeux d'un inconnu la part la plus privée et la plus préservée de son intimité.

Comme si Drago avait pu comprendre ses scrupules et qui voulait l'aider, il prit les devants et fit glisser dans sa direction l'enveloppe blanche.

-Je préfère te prévenir, dit-il, elle te ressemble beaucoup.

Ron à son tour fit glisser son album. Ron resta figer lorsqu'il vit sa petite fille. C'était peu dire qu'elle lui ressemblait…

Elle était le portrait craché de Ron. Les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux bleus d'azur. Sur son nez droit et fin s'étalait les mêmes taches de rougeur.

Frustrée par le nombre réduit de photos dont il disposait, Ron ne cessait de les faire défiler encore et encore sous ses yeux. Lui arrivait-il de rire aux éclats ? Faisait-elle des cauchemars ? Suçait-elle son pouce pour se consoler ?

Ron prit conscience que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et que Drago venait de pousser un petit gémissement sourd. Comme un possédé, il fixait l'une des photos de Shelly en traçant du bout d'un doigt tremblant le contour du visage de Shelly. Ron le vit faire l'effort de se reprendre.

- Ressemble-t-elle beaucoup à sa mère ? demanda-t-il.

- À un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Le cœur serré, Ron comprit que si elle ressemblait à ce point à sa femme décédée, Drago ne pourrait qu'avoir envie de connaitre Shelly, et sans doute également de se faire connaître d'elle comme son véritable père et cette perspective le remplissait d'épouvante. D'autre part, il comprendrait Drago. Lui-même mourait d'envie de rencontrer Rose-Marie. Pour lui parler, l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui, entendre sa voix, son rire…

-Je veux la rencontrer, lança Drago d'une voix déterminée. Où habites-tu ?

Soudain Ron sentit toute sympathie pour lui, le quitter. Il avait envie de mentir, de ne pas répondre. Ron souffla.

-A deux heures de Londres, à la campagne. Voici l'adresse précise et il lui tendit un bout de papier.

-As-tu amené Shelly avec toi ?

-Non. Elle est avec ma mère.

-Et Rose-Marie ? Demanda Ron. Qui s'en occupe ?

Ron comprit au ton de sa voix qu'il ne répondait pas de gaieté de cœur.

-Elle va au jardin d'enfants, du lundi au vendredi, pendant que je travaille.

-Elle n'a pas de nounou, s'étonna Ron.

-Non ! lança Drago en le fusillant du regard.

-Je croyais que les Malefoy avait une certaine fortune. Je présumais que tu étais assez riche.

-On est assez riche et je gagne bien ma vie.

A juger d'après la grosse montrer qu'il portait au poignet, songea Ron, il la gagnait même dix ou vingt fois plus que lui…

-Et cela ne te permet pas d'embaucher une nounou ?

-Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre élève mon enfant à ma place.

Ces mots atteignirent Ron en pleine cœur. Voyant Ron tressaillir, Drago jura à mi-voix et précisa :

- Je ne disais pas cela pour toi.

- Vraiment ?dit sarcastiquement Ron.

Sans quitter Ron des yeux, Drago poussa un soupir.

- Quand tu as contacté l'hôpital, demanda Drago avec suspicion, qu'avais-tu en tête ? Que nous pourrions échanger les enfants.

Horrifié, Ron se leva et fit face à Drago. Était ce que lui avait en tête ?

- Réponds-moi ! Insista Drago d'une voix tranchante. Qu'espérais-tu gagner dans cette affaire...

Ron sentit la colère se faire jour en lui.

- Tu crois que j'ai agit par intérêt financier, cria Ron tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Va te faire voir Malefoy. Je t'emmerde. Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais. Mon avocat contactera le tien pour des droits de visites, ajouta-t-il en reprenant les photos de Shelly et une de Rose-Marie.

Ron n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que déjà Drago l'avait rejoint, le retenant fermement par les bras.

- Arrête !ordonna Drago sèchement. Retourne t'assoir…

- Lâche-moi, répondit Ron en se dégageant et cesse de me donner des ordres, je ne suis pas ton employé.

- Tu as raison, reconnu Drago. Mais nous avons encore à parler. S'il te plait.

- Je t'écoute, dit Ron froidement tout en se dirigeant vers sa chaise. Qu'as-tu encore à me dire ?

- C'est de nos enfants qu'il s'agit. Veux-tu vraiment que leur avenir se décide à la barre d'un tribunal ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Ron. Tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas voulu me faire assister d'un avocat. J'espérais…

-J 'espérais la même chose moi aussi, l'interrompit-il. Et je n'ai pas amené d'avocat non plus.

Après un long silence au cours duquel ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, comme deux adversaires jaugeant leur valeur respective avant le combat.

- Par où commencer ? Demanda Drago.

- Tu veux rencontrer Shelly et moi Rose-Marie.

Le voyant hocher la tête, Ron s'empressa vivement d'ajouter :

- J'aime autant te dire que tu n'auras pas Shelly pour toi seul. Elle est ma fille depuis qu'elle est née. Je l'aime et je n'ai aucune intention de disparaitre de sa vie.

Un sourire amer se glissa sur les lèvres de Drago

- Alors, répondit-il, nous avons au moins une chose en commun. Je me battrai corps et âme pour garder Rose-Marie ! Personne ne me le prendra jamais…autant te mettre ça dans le crâne toute de suite !

Ron eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait imaginé qu'il aurait pu élever les deux petits tout seul.

- As-tu parlé de moi à Rose-Marie ? demanda Ron avec curiosité.

- Non et toi ?

- Non plus, répondit-il avec une grimace. Difficile d'expliquer une telle situation à une petite fille de quatre ans et demie. Peut-être, suggéra-t-il, pourrions-nous dans un premier temps ne rien dire ?

Drago hocha la tête.

- Je pourrais peut-être venir te rendre visite samedi prochain. Rosi serait ravie de passer une journée à la campagne.

Rosi… Ron aimait beaucoup ce petit nom doux. Peut-être, après tout, Malefoy n'était-t-il pas aussi dur et détestable qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire…

Ils se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant de se séparer, et Ron lui tendit la main pour seller leur accord et Malefoy tendit la sienne.

- Malefoy, peut-être qu'on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénom, dit Ron d'une voix gêné. Vu qu'on est dans la même galère et cela sera plus commode avec les petites.

Malefoy hocha de la tête et disparut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Milles merci pour vos reviews**

**Merci à Aneso_49 d'avoir corriger ce chapitre**

Chapitre 4

Suivant les indications que Weasley lui avait fournies, Draco longea un chemin dans la campagne. Il faisait beau et l'endroit ne manquait pas de charme, mais il était trop tendu et avait l'esprit trop occupé par le rendez-vous qui l'attendait pour profiter de la vue.  
Il se remémora l'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec ses parents.

Flash black

Dans l'un des salons du manoir Malefoy, Draco était assis face à ses parents.

-À la naissance de Rose, expliqua-t-il en s'armant de courage, une erreur a été commise à l'hôpital. Pour une raison inconnue, deux bébés ont été échangés à la nursery. Ils s'en sont aperçus et m'en ont informé récemment. Les tests sont formels. Biologiquement parlant, Rose n'est pas ma fille. Ni celle d'Astoria.

Un long silence se fit et pour éviter qu'il se prolonge, il continua :

-Ils ont pu trouver les traces des parents à qui a été confiée notre fille par erreur. J'ai rencontré le véritable père de Rose aujourd'hui. Nous avons… échangé des photos.  
Il ajouta :

- Je n'envisage pas de l'arracher à lui sans ménagement. Dans un premier temps, nous allons faire connaissance les uns des autres. Ensuite, nous verrons ce qu'il en résulte. Il vous faut faire preuve de patience. Il nous faut tous être patient.

- Quel est le nom de l'autre famille ? demanda Lucius, le père de Draco.

- Je ne pense pas vous le dire, répondit Draco tout en fixant son père droit dans les yeux. Je m'occupe de cette affaire seule.

- Draco… il est bien évident que ta mère et moi voulons serrer au plus vite notre petite-fille dans nos bras !

Draco hocha la tête et partit.

Fin du flash black

Sur le siège arrière, sa Rose à lui s'était réveillée lorsqu'il avait freiné pour venir se ranger le long d'un chemin.

La voyant tordre le cou et se hisser sur son siège pour regarder curieusement autour d'elle, Draco ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

- Tu as vu les fleurs ? demanda-t-elle tout en souriant à son père.

- Oui, ma Rose

Adam fit le tour du véhicule et s'empressa de la libérer. Puis, après avoir bouclé les portières, il la rejoignit au jardin dans lequel Rose s'était précipité en courant. Au milieu d'une petite cour pavée, un bassin à poissons rouges était bordé de deux blancs entourés de fleurs.

- Entrons, lança-t-il à Rose en lui tendant la main.

- Shelly… elle est gentille ? demanda-t-elle, son petit visage inquiet levé vers lui. Tu crois qu'elle va m'aimer ?

Autant pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer lui-même, Draco lui adressa un sourire de réconfort, la souleva de terre et l'installa à califourchon sur sa hanche. Puis, le cœur battant, il gravit les quelques marches du perron.

Il toqua à la porte et la porte s'ouvrit.

Ron pâlit en apercevant Draco, devant sa porte, chargé de son fardeau. Lui-même, confronté à l'étonnante ressemblance entre lui et Rose.

Ron n'avait plus d'yeux maintenant que pour Rose, blottie timidement contre Draco. Lorsque son visage lui fut pleinement visible, le livre qu'il tenait en main lui échappa et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Papa ? chuchota Rose. Est-ce que ce monsieur est ton ami ?

Draco hocha la tête machinalement.

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Rose, je te présente Ronald Weasley… Weasley, ma fille, Rose…

- Bonjour, Rose, dit Ron sans cesser de la dévorer du regard. Je suis très content de faire ta connaissance, tu sais…

Dans un brusque accès de timidité, Rose enfouit son visage dans le col de son père et murmura :

- Pourquoi il me regarde drôlement, le monsieur ?

- À cause de tes cheveux, répondit Draco sur le même ton. Ils sont de la même couleur que les siens, tu as vu ? Ce n'est pas courant de voir d'aussi beaux cheveux que ceux de ma Rose-Rouge…

Pour faire bonne mesure, il lui prodigua quelques chatouilles qui la firent se tordre d'un rire incertain. Même à quatre ans et demi, son instinct devait lui dicter que quelque chose d'inhabituel était en train de se passer.

- Rose meurt d'impatience de faire la connaissance de Shelly !lança-t-il, d'une voix trop forte qui sonna faux à ses propres oreilles.

Les yeux dans le vague et les joues empourprées, Ron cligna quelques instants des paupières et scruta attentivement la pièce.

- Je…je ne sais pas où…balbutia-t-il.

- Je suis là, papa

Ron ouvrit complètement la porte et le visage mutin d'une petite fille blonde, les yeux étincelants de plaisir, visiblement ravie du tour qu'elle venait de jouer, apparut à l'une des fenêtres du premier étage.

Le poids sur la poitrine de Draco s'alourdit encore, lui coupant le souffle. Parce qu'il la sentait s'agiter contre lui, il déposa Rose sur le sol, sans quitter des yeux le petit elfe rieur à sa fenêtre.

Astoria…Draco sentit ses lèvres bouger pour articuler ce nom mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Accueillante, persuasive, Shelly invita sa nouvelle amie à venir la rejoindre. Surmontant sa timidité, Rose s'exécuta. Tandis qu'elle montait à l'étage, un flot de paroles se déversa sur elle, pour lui recommander la prudence, lui indiquer tous les jouets qu'elle allait trouver dans la maison… les mots roulaient et chantaient, formant une musique aussi irrésistible qu'un torrent dévalant vers la vallée.

Il remarque que ses oreilles étaient très légèrement décollées, tout comme celles de sa mère qui les camouflait soigneusement sous ses cheveux. Elle tenait de lui ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris mais la lueur d'espièglerie qui y brillait en permanence était bien celle qui avait habité ceux d'Astoria…

- La ressemblance est encore plus saisissante que sur les photos, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda timidement Ron d'une voix douce.

Draco hocha la tête.

- J'espère que Rose aime la campagne et les pique-niques !dit Ron d'une voix à la gaieté forcée.

Avec soulagement, il répondit à son désire de renouer avec une conversation plus conventionnelle.

-Elle ne parle que de cela…

Ron lui sourit

-Alors faisons cette promenade et ce pique nique? Dit Ron tout en se dirigeant à l'intérieur de sa maison.

Draco nota le jean délavé, un t-shirt bleu qui s'accordait aux couleurs de ses yeux. Son visage tout en rondeur parsemé de taches de rousseur, lui donnaient un air étonnamment jeune. Il était assez bel homme.

Troublé par la direction qu'avaient pris ses pensées, Draco s'empressa de lancer à voix haute en direction des escaliers :

- Rosi, Shelly ! Vous voulez aller faire un pique-nique, oui ou non ?

Dans un bruit de cavalcade enthousiaste, les deux fillettes jaillirent aussitôt de l'escalier et sautèrent près de lui, unies dans la même joie et déjà complices.

Ron les rejoint avec un panier bien garni.

-Shelly, Rose…, dit Ron d'une voix enjoué. Avant qu'on s'en aille, il vaudrait peut-être mieux faire un petit tour aux toilettes, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ron déposa son panier au sol et tendit une main à Rose et une à Shelly.

Sans une hésitation ni un regard en arrière, Rose saisit la main de Ron lui tendait et le suivit. En les regardant touts les trois s'éloigner, Draco se sentit envahi par un brusque sentiment de perte et d'abandon.

Contrairement à Rose qui marchait sagement à son côté, Shelly semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place…Draco adorait sa fille telle qu'elle était, calme et contemplative, mais quelques chose en lui aspirait à tenter d'apprivoiser ce feu follet à l'agitation permanente qu'était Shelly.

Au moins ces considérations l'empêchaient-elles de trop penser à Ron, à la façon troublante qu'avaient ses hanches d'onduler sous son jean, à la blancheur de son cou tandis qu'il se penchait pour répondre à une question de Shelly. Il savait que Ron était un homme mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux dérivé vers le fessier de Ron.

- Tu viens ? s'exclama Shelly à Rose. Je vais te montrer mes endroits secrets…  
A quelques pas de là, une bande d'oiseaux arpentaient un champ de coquelicots. Draco sentit la main de Rose se crisper dans la sienne.

- Ces gros oiseaux ne vont pas me faire de mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en levant vers lui un regard apeuré.

Pour lui prouver qu'elle ne risquait rien, Draco fit un pas en avant, ce qui fit reculer les oiseaux.

- Tu vois ? dit Draco. Tu n'a rien à craindre d'eux.

Rose lui sourit et se détacha de lui et rejoint Shelly.

Après avoir longuement marché dans un champ, ils finirent par s'installer près un petit étang pour manger. À peine s'étaient-ils assis qu'ils se mirent à dévorer les sandwichs que Ron avait fait pour cette sortie.

Lorsque Draco vit Rose et Shelly partir dans un fou rire contagieux, Ron les accompagner, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus de se passer de Shelly. L'idée de laisser vivre loin de lui insupportable, aussi insupportable que celle d'avoir à perdre Rose

**Dit moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ^^**

**Bonne année^^^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews^^

Chapitre 5

Après la visite de Draco et de Rose, la semaine et le week-end s'étaient écoulés sans que Ron ne reçoive la moindre nouvelle. « Je t'appellerai… », lui avait-il glissé de manière laconique, avant de prendre le volant et partir. Dans ce cas, se disait Ron avec agacement, qu'attendait-il ? Avait-il juré de le faire mourir d'inquiétude ? Ron mourrait d'impatience de la revoir. Sentir les bras potelés de sa fille se refermer autour de son cou, entendre son rire cristallin. Pour ajouter à la joie de ces retrouvailles, Shelly et Rose étaient immédiatement devenues les meilleures amies du monde, malgré leurs différences.

Ron avait toujours respecté et apprécié l'impétuosité de Shelly. Mais il lui fallait bien reconnaitre qu'il se retrouvait bien plus dans la timidité de Rose… Rose, qui hésitait à lâcher la main de son père quand Shelly abandonnait la sienne sans hésiter. Rose, qui voulait être sûre de n'avoir rien à craindre pour sa sécurité avant de se résoudre à se lancer. C'étaient cette réserve naturelle, bien plus qu'une couleur de cheveux, qu'ils partageaient touts deux.

-Tu penses encore à eux ? lança Harry qui lui apportait une tasse de café.

-Oui, avoua Ron. Qu'attend-il pour me joindre ? Elle me manque. Si tu l'avais vu Harry ! Elle est magnifique, et les petites se sont directement entendu comme ci elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

- Je sais, c'est la troisième fois que tu me racontes leur rencontre, fit Harry tout en souriant avant de s'installer à coté de Ron. Mais quelle histoire ! On dirait une histoire tirée d'un roman. Deux bébés échangés à la naissance, dont les parents respectifs retrouveraient leur trace.

- Et comment se finirait ton histoire ? demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète.

- C'est simple : Malefoy a perdu sa femme et donc il est seul et toi, tu es seul, expliqua Harry d'une voix amusée. Vous vous mettez ensemble et le tour est joué.

- Combien de fois dois-je te dire que je ne suis pas gay ? siffla Ron tout en foudroyant Harry du regard. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay que tout le monde l'est.

- Je ne dis pas que tu le mondes l'est, mon facteur ne l'est pas, ni mon boulanger, ni l'apprenti que le ministre m'a envoyé MAIS toi, oui, dit Harry avant de se lever pour esquiver le coup que Ron allait lui donner.

- T'es un vrai gamin Harry, grandit un peu, lança Ron tout en essayant d'attraper Harry.

- Dit l'homme qui essaye de me frapper, répliqua Harry en souriant.

Ron s'arrêta et mit ses mains autour de sa poitrine.

- Je veux qu'Hermione rentre de son voyage de noce, bouda-t-il. Mais quelle idée avait-elle de s'enticher de ce Russe ?

- Je ne sais pas, expliqua Harry d'un ton rêveur. 1 m 85, carrure de rêve, des fesses à damner un saint et je ne te parle même pas de pectoraux. Ah oui, c'est un joueur reconnu mondialement. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'est marie avec lui ajouta-t-il avec un sourire au coin.

- Je hais quand tu fais ça, répondit Ron tout en s'écroulant sur son canapé. Soudain, il sourit.

- Sais-tu qui est le parrain de Rose ?

- Moi, fit Harry Je suis le parrain de Shelly et je serai le parrain de Rose comme si c'était évident.

- NON !

- Quoi, Non ?

- C'est ton charmant collègue, expliqua Ron en souriant, Severus Snape.

Depuis qu'Harry est devenu le professeur du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Severus et lui ne faisaient que se disputer sur tout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'éducation des enfants d'Harry. Harry s'était marié à Ginny après la guerre lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle attendait son enfant. Le mariage n'avait duré qu'une année et ils s'étaient séparés un mois après la naissance de Lily et de James. Harry avait eu la garde exclusive de petits vu que Ginny préférait se consacrer exclusivement à sa carrière et voyageait autour du monde avec son nouveau mari, un joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe française. Lily avait le cheveu roux foncé et les yeux verts d'Harry. James avait hérité des cheveux bruns de son père et ses yeux. Les deux enfants faisaient la joie et le malheur d'Harry. Le malheur c'est que les deux petits monstres s'étaient épris du professeur Snape. Les enfants le suivaient comme une ombre.

- Il pourrit mes gosses et maintenant, il vole mon rôle de parrain, s'exclama Harry. Qu'est ce que je vais faire de lui ?

- Le mettre dans ton lit et vivre à jamais avec lui, répondit Ron tout en se pliant en quatre. Voit le bon coté des choses, tes monstres l'adorent. Il ne finira pas comme tes autres amants.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tes frères refilent à mes enfants leurs trucs, bouda Harry tout en levant les yeux en l'air.

Ron allait répliquer mais le téléphone sonna.

- Allô?

- Wea... Ron, c'est Draco

- Oh ! dit-il, soudain embarrassé. Bonjour…

- Je veux revoir Shelly, expliqua-t-il sans préambule. Je veux pouvoir continuer à la voir…  
Un soulagement intense s'empara de Ron, aussitôt suivi d'un regain de crainte. Pour pouvoir approcher Rose, il avait besoin que Draco ait envie de voir Shelly. Mais jusqu'où irait-il ? Jusqu'à plaider à la barre d'un tribunal qu'il pouvait être un bien meilleur parent pour les deux filles qu'il ne pouvait l'être lui-même ?

- Moi aussi, s'entendit-il répondre. Je veux moi aussi pouvoir continuer à voir Rose.  
Un long silence s'ensuivit. Partageait-il ses craintes ou était-il tellement confiant dans ses chances de succès qu'il ne le considérait même pas commune une menace ?

- Ce n'était pas évident, l'autre jour…reprit Draco prudemment. Je veux dire… de nous retrouver tous les quatre sans pouvoir dire aux filles la vérité.

- Tu as raison, reconnut Ron sur le même ton que Draco. As-tu une autre idée ?

- C'est pour cela que je te appelle, poursuivit-il. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être, toi et moi, à tour de rôle, chez l'un puis chez l'autre, passer la journée seul avec Rose et Shelly. Peut-être pourrais-tu profiter de ton samedi à faire des trucs ?

Rien. Ron n'en pensait rien d'autre que le fait que Draco cherchait à se débarrasser de lui…

- Shelly et Rose ne vont-elles pas trouver cela curieux ? finit par objecter Ron.

- Nous trouverons bien quelque chose !

Manifestement, Draco n'aimait pas voir se dresser des obstacles sur sa route.

- Ton idée est intéressante, reconnut Ron de mauvaise grâce. Mais le samedi et le Dimanche sont pour moi des jours très prenants. Et je dois payer quelqu'un pour me remplacer quand je m'absente. Le lundi et le mardi, en revanche, le magasin est fermé.

- En ce qui me concerne, enchaina Draco d'un air songeur, je peux sans doute m'arranger pour me libérer certains lundis. Sans compter que Rose serait ravie d'échapper ainsi au jardin d'enfants…que dirais-tu de ce lundi qui vient ? Te serait-il possible d'amener Shelly ?

- Sans problème… Explique-moi comment venir chez toi.

Trois minutes plus tard, Ron raccrocha, le rendez-vous pris, la carte tracée. Le lundi suivant, il emmènerait Shelly rendre visite à Rose et surtout à Draco.

- Alors ?, demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

- Je lui emmène Shelly ce lundi, expliqua Ron et en échange, Draco m'amène Rose la semaine suivante.

- Mmm, fit Harry

- Quoi ?

-Tu l'appelles déjà Draco, dit Harry en souriant. Je vois que ta relation avance.  
À cette remarque, Ron lui lança un des coussins de son canapé en pleine tête.

Cela paraissait facile, en théorie, pensa Ron. Mais quelque chose lui disait que cela ne pouvait pas se passer aussi simplement…

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? demanda Shelly d'une voix impatiente.

- On y est presque…, marmonna Ron pour la faire patienter.

D'un œil perplexe, il consulta le plan que Draco lui avait dicté. Le quartier chic dans lequel ils se trouvaient ne faisait qu'alimenter ses pires craintes. À n'en pas douter, Draco avait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Tellement d'argent, même, que le combat s'engagerait entre eux sur des bases inégales, s'ils devaient en arriver là…

- Nous y sommes…annonça-t-il, désignant du menton quatre chiffres dorés sur une boîte aux lettres.

Une allée pavée conduisait à une terrasse de bois ceinturant une grande maison semblable à un rêve d'architecte. Ron se tourna vers sa fille, s'efforçant de paraître enjouée.

- On y va ?

- Oui…

Bizarrement, Rose ne semblait plus aussi pressée d'arriver. Jetant autour d'elle des regards inquiets, elle demanda :

- Rose n'est pas là ?

- Je suis sûre que Rose sera ravie de pouvoir te montrer sa maison.

- Comme moi je lui ai montré…

- Exactement.

Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la terrasse que Draco apparaissait sur le seuil, tenant la main d'une Rose au sourire plus timide que jamais. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de sport écru et d'un polo noir à la poche de poitrine ornée d'un petit emblème sans doute hors de prix. Ron le trouva impressionnant et inapprochable. Il préférait quant à lui, l'homme en jean et t-shirt qui était venu leur rentre visite…

Rose et Shelly se saluèrent en s'embrassant puis restèrent l'une près de l'autre, empruntées, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Le regard sombre de Draco croisa brièvement celui de Ron.

- Entrez…, dit-il

L'aurait-il invité à entrer, se demanda Ron en lui emboîtant le pas, si les deux fillettes s'étaient immédiatement lancées dans leur jeux sans plus se soucier de lui ?  
Le salon dans lequel ils pénétrèrent, éclairé par un mur de baies ouvrant sur les bois, était clair et meublé de profonds divans de cuir, mais cette pièce était moderne et trop peu colorée au goût de Ron.

Draco s'empressa de reporter son attention sur les filles.

- Bonjour, Shelly, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien…, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Rose était impatiente de te voir, tu sais…

Shelly lança un regard à son amie, réfugiée comme à son habitude derrière la jambe de Draco, mais ne dit rien.

- Veux-tu que Rose te montre sa chambre ? Enchaina Draco sans se laisser décourager.  
Shelly, qui n'avait pas encore lâché la main de Ron, leva vers lui son petit visage inquiet.

- Papa…gémit-elle. Tu vas vraiment devoir t'en aller ?

Avec un petit pincement au cœur, Ron s'accroupit près d'elle et serra ses mains dans les siennes.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu te rappelles ? J'ai quelques courses à faire. Pendant ce temps, il vaut bien mieux que tu joues avec Rose. Je suis sûr que je ne vais pas te manquer une seconde…

- Je veux faire des courses avec toi…

Du coin de l'œil, Ron nota la moue tremblante qui agitait les lèvres de Rose et le pli soucieux qui venait d'apparaitre sur le front de Draco.

- Ma chérie…, murmura Ron doucement. Je suis certain que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser avec Rose. Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire de peine, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, Shelly arrima pour plus de sûreté ses bras autour de son cou et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Pourquoi tu veux pas rester avec nous ?

- Peut-être, intervint Draco, pourrais-je convaincre ton père de manger ici ? Rose et moi avons prévu un excellent déjeuner… Pense-tu pouvoir de joindre à nous, Ronald ?

Interloquée, Ron ne sut répondre. Comment osait-il, lui qui était à l'origine de ce plan, se donner le beau rôle en le faisant passer pour le méchant…

- J'en serai ravi ! répondit Ron en se redressant, un sourire radieux au coin des lèvres. À condition que Rose veuille bien me montrer sa chambre…

- Excellente idée ! approuva Draco. Rosi, je suis sûr que Ronald va adorer ta collection de poupées…

Lorsque Ron passa à coté de Draco, il lui chuchota :

- Appelle-moi Ron, comme tout le monde.

Draco le fixa étrangement et il hocha la tête.

Ils se mirent en route le long de couloirs spacieux, ouvrant sur des pièces tout aussi impressionnantes que le salon. Rose ouvrait la marche, fière de faire les honneurs de sa maison. Rassurée, Shelly suivait de près, la mine curieuse et l'œil aux aguets. Dans son dos, Ron n'était trop conscient de la présence silencieuse du maitre de maison. Il était et resterait ce garçon inaccessible devenu adulte, et lui se sentait toujours aussi incapable.

- Regarde…, finit par s'écrier Rose en se plantant au seuil d'une pièce. C'est ma chambre…

- Oh ! s'exclama Shelly, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

Ron, en pénétrant à leur suite dans une chambre semblable à un rêve de petite fille, sentit son cœur sombrer. Tout ici était décoré dans des nuances de rose, de violet et de pourpre. Au long d'étagères s'alignaient des dizaines de poupées, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les époques. Dans l'embrasure de la grande fenêtre, un banc garni de coussins croulait sous les peluches. Dans un des coins de la chambre se trouvait une énorme maison de poupée Barbie entièrement équipée.

Debout au centre de la pièce, Ron contemplait ces merveilles sans rien dire, le cœur empli du sentiment de sa défaite. Son pire cauchemar venait de matérialiser sous ses yeux… Jamais Rose n'accepterait de lui rendre visite chez lui. Jamais Shelly n'accepterait de rentrer à la maison. Avec l'argent, Draco avait acheté le cœur de ses filles.

Depuis qu'il lui avait rendu visite, Draco enviait Ron sa capacité à toujours trouver le mot juste, à toujours faire le geste adéquat pour s'occuper des filles. Il remplissait son rôle paternel de manière tellement parfaite et naturellement qu'en comparaison il se sentait gauche.

Pour cette raison, il avait transpiré toute la semaine à l'idée de cette visite. Alors qu'il avait déjà bien du mal à assumer l'éducation de Rose, comment allait-il se débrouiller avec Shelly ?  
Dans son esprit, il était clair que Ron n'avait jamais dû se poser ce genre de question…

Voilà pourquoi il avait tant voulu qu'il s'en aille dès qu'il avait passé le seuil de sa maison.  
Paradoxalement, cette crainte expliquait aussi le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait accepté de rester…

Pendant que Rose, allongée sur le sol, expliquait à Shelly les raffinements de sa maison de Barbie, Ron contemplait d'un œil sévère chaque jouet, chaque peluche, chaque étagère chargée de poupées. Depuis le seuil, mal à l'aise, il tenta de se justifier.

- J'ai voulu que tout soit parfait pour elle. Mais tu dois penser que je la gâte trop…

- Ai-je dit une chose pareille, répondit Ron tout en regardant toujours la chambre.

- Non, mais tu n'aimes pas cette chambre.

Ron tourna la tête pour darder sur lui un regard dont Draco n'aurait su dire s'il était furieux ou consterné.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ?c'est un vrai paradis pour une petite fille. Tout parait tellement net et ordonné…la chambre de Shelly, à coté, ressemble à un vrai chantier. Mais je suppose que tu as dû ranger en prévision de cette visite…

Lancée avec le plus parfaite innocence, la remarque fit à Draco l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Pas du tout, grogna Draco. En fait, Rose ne joue pas souvent ici. Je crois que…elle n'aime pas trop rester seule et…

Renonçant à conclure, Draco haussa les épaules. Il n'allait certes pas expliquer à ce père idéal qu'il arrivait à sa fille, une ou deux fois par semaine, de quitter en pleine nuit son lit en pleurant et de chercher refuge dans le sien… Les livres qu'il avait lu étaient formels. En aucun cas les parents ne devaient céder à la facilité de dormir avec leurs enfants. Mais quant à lui, il n'avait jamais supporté l'idée de la laisser pleurer seule dans son lit. Il avait fait de son mieux pour rendre la chambre de Rose accueillante et rassurante, mais manifestement il avait échoué…

-Je ferais mieux d'aller préparer le repas, décréta Draco de manière abrupte, en se détournant.  
Surpris, Ron le considéra d'un œil intrigué.

- Puis-je t'aider ?

- Inutile…

Il valait mieux qu'il reste avec ses filles, songea-t-il en rejoignant la cuisine. À n'en pas douter, Ron allait gagner les bonnes grâces de Rose en s'extasiant sur ses jouets préférés. Il saurait exactement que dire et que faire pour entrer dans leurs jeux. Face à une telle concurrence, comment aurait-il pu rivaliser ?

Au cours de la semaine écoulée, Draco s'était attendu que Rose lui parle de sa nouvelle amie Shelly et cela s'était effectivement produit. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'un autre nom reviendrait tout aussi régulièrement sur les lèvres de sa fille. Il savait expliquer, et connaissait tout un tas de choses intéressants…

Draco en avait conclu que le fan-club de Ron comptait un nouveau membre enthousiaste… quant à lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à remâcher sa jalousie.

Pesant à mi-voix contre le destin, contre les infirmières distraites et contre la Terre entière. Draco eut tôt fait de hacher menu un poivron vert. Après l'avoir pelé, il s'apprêtait à faire subir le même sort à un oignon lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul. Le sourire incertain et les bras croisés, Ron le rejoignit lentement près de l'évier.

- Laisse-moi t'aider…

- Je suis capable de préparer une pizza, répondit Draco sans cesser de hacher l'oignon. C'est même l'un de mes rares talents culinaires…

- Veux-tu que je m'en aille ? suggéra Ron. Shelly semble à présent rassurée.

Surpris, Draco s'interrompit dans sa tâche et le dévisagea sans paraître comprendre.

- Tu es ici le bienvenu, assura-t-il. Et je dois m'excuser de ne pas avoir pensé à t'inviter tout de suite…

Ron hocha la tête. Sur ses lèvres s'attardait un sourire triste et rêveur, si semblable à celui que Rose arborait parfois…

- Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas de même la semaine prochaine ? suggéra Ron d'une voix douce. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien déjeuner avec nous. En fait, nous n'avons aucune raison de précipiter les choses.

- Tu as raison, répondit simplement. Tu l'as sans doute remarqué, contrairement à toi je ne suis pas un parent très doué.

Les yeux écarquillés, Ron secoua la tête, l'air sincèrement choquée.

- Rose vous adore ! protesta Ron à mi-voix. Qu'est qui peut bien te faire croire que…

- Oublie ça !, l'interrompit Draco, regrettant déjà de s'être livré. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Quant on attend un enfant, on s'imagine que l'on sera deux pour apprendre à s'en occuper. Mais parfois.

- Oui, approuva Ron avec une certaine tristesse. Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Se rappelant soudain qu'il aussi devait faire face tout seul à l'éducation de Shelly, Draco demanda :

- À quand remonte votre divorce ?

- À six mois, répondit Ron avec un sourire amer. Une erreur de casting, ce mariage n'a été qu'une terrible méprise, dès le début. Suzie n'était pas très partante pour avoir un enfant. Sa grossesse n'était pas prévue.

-Astoria, confia Draco à voix base, a toujours voulu un bébé. Après avoir fais trois fausses couches, elle a commencé à s'inquiéter. Quant nous avons pu fêter son quatrième mois de grossesse sans incident, nous avons poussé un ouf de soulagement. Elle était tellement heureuse…

- Il semble bien, dit Draco avec un ébauche de sourire, que nous sommes tous les deux embarqués dans la même galère… Sans même réfléchir à son geste, Draco tendit la main vers lui.

Après un court instant d'indécision, Ron accepta la poignée de main franche et amicale qu'il lui offrait.


	6. Chapter 6

Les visites suivantes ne se révélèrent pas plus concluantes que la première, et ce malgré toute la bonne volonté affichée par Ron et Draco. Tout pendant que son père restait dans les parages, Rose passait avec Shelly de bons moments à la campagne. Mais dès qu'il faisait mine de s'éclipser, elle s'accrochait à sa jambe en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sans doute plus brave, Shelly résista mieux à la séparation lors de la deuxième visite chez Draco. Mais à la troisième, alors qu'il regagnait le domicile de celui-ci en fin d'après-midi, Ron trouva celui-ci sur le seuil de sa maison, pâle et les traits tirés. Une tâche suspecte maculait le devant de sa chemise blanche, qu'il reconnut toute de suite en le sentant l'odeur déplaisante qui en émanait.

-Shelly n'arrête pas de vomir, expliqua-t-il de but en blanc. Je m'apprêtais à appeler un médecin.

Sans attendre qu'il l'invite à entrer, Ron se rua dans le hall.

-Où est-elle ? lança-t-il, affolé, par-dessus son épaule.

-Dans la chambre de Rose, répondit-il, sur ses talons. J'ai laissé une bassine auprès d'elle, au cas où…

À quelques pas de la porte, Ron fit une halte et laissa Draco parler. Son premier mouvement de panique passée, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Elle a beaucoup vomi ?

-Deux fois, répondit-il avec une grimace. La première fois sur le lit de Rose, la seconde sur moi alors que je la conduisais à la salle de bains. De frayeur, Rose s'est mise à pleurer. Je pense que Shelly a de la fièvre, mais elle ne veut pas me laisser prendre sa température.

Déjà, Ron se sentait plus rassuré. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait assailli pour n'avoir pas été là alors que sa fille avait besoin de lui avait suffi à dramatiser une situation en somme toute bénigne.

-Je me disais bien, murmura Ron, qu'elle avait l'air fatigué ce matin. Elle a peut-être attrapé la gastro qu'avait Lylie la semaine dernière.

-C'est maintenant que tu me le dis …

Choisissant d'ignorer le reproche implicite, Ron osa les épaules et lui tourna le dos pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Il embrassa la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Le paradis pour enfants sages semble avoir reçu la visite de petits mondes survoltés. Des dizaines de pièces de puzzle éparses sur le sol. La maison de Barbie était sans dessus dessous. Quand aux peluches, elles gisaient dans un coin. En somme, conclut-il pour lui-même, cela ressemble déjà plus à une chambre d'enfant…

Recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre en serrant dans ses bras ses genoux, Rose avait les yeux pleins de larmes et reniflait sans quitter des yeux son amie. Sur le lit, Shelly paraissait si menue et vulnérable, Ron en eut le cœur serré. Avant de la rejoindre, il prit le temps d'aller déposer un baiser sur les cheveux de Rose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il sur un ton rassurant. Elle ne semble pas bien, mais ce n'est pas grave et cela va vite passer. Puis Ron alla s'asseoir au bord du lit et posa le dos de sa main sur le front de la petite malade.

-Ma pauvre Shelly chérie, dit Ron en la couvrant de regard paternel. Tu es brûlante comme un toast à peine sorti du grille-pain…

Insensible à la plaisanterie, Shelly émit une plainte et son visage se tordit de chagrin.

-Où t'était ? Gémit-elle d'une toute petite voix. J'ai remis tout mon repas et tu n'étais pas là…  
Plus rongé par la comptabilité que jamais, Ron prix Shelly dans ses bras et se mit à bercer doucement contre lui.

-Je sais, ma puce… Mais Draco était la. Et je sais ce qu'il s'est très bien occupé de toi.

Avec une boudeuse, à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer, Shelly secoua la tête d'un air têtu.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix colérique. Tout de suite !

Un regard en direction de la porte permit à Ron de saisir la souffrance qui se lisait dans les yeux de Draco, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la masquer.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très prudent, murmura Ron. Si tu vomissais pendant le trajet…  
D'une voix douce et persuasive, qui ne trahissait rien de son désarroi, Draco suggéra :

-Pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas la nuit ici ? Le lit de la chambre d'amis et bien assez grand pour vous deux…

Ron n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps. Même si Draco ne leur offrait l'hospitalité que contraint et forcé, il ne pouvait prendre risque de rentrer en voiture, seul avec une enfant malade, par une nuit glaciale.

-Je te remercie, lui dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant. Je pense effectivement que cela vaut mieux ainsi.

Pendant que Draco préparait la chambre et allait se changer, Ron transporta Shelly jusqu'à la salle, de bains, lui fit une rapide toilette et lui passa un des pyjamas de Rose, qui s'était empressé d'aller lui chercher. Apparemment peu désireuse d'abandonner son amie à son triste sort, celle-ci ne la quitta quittait pas des yeux.

-Tu crois que tu vas encore... ? demanda Rose soudain très inquiète.

Ron, qui s'était écarté pour mettre une serviette à sécher, il eut juste le temps de se retourner et de placer devant le visage de sa fille la bassine où elle vomit.

Alors qu'il aidait Shelly à se rincer la bouche une fois encore, Draco entra dans la salle de bains. Un jogging gris et T-shirt blanc, les cheveux humides et en corps emmêlés, il était aux yeux de Ron magnifique est nettement plus approchable que d'ordinaire.

-Veux-tu que j'appelle un médecin ? demanda-t-il

- Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, répond dit Ron. Que leur avez-vous donné pour le goûter ?  
L'air penaud, passa une de sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Eh bien… commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. J'avais préparé des crêpes. Avec du sirop d'érable. Comme elles avaient été très sages, je les ai laissé manger une glace… Ah oui elles ont bu de la limonade aussi. Beaucoup de limonade. Et mangé quelques bonbons…  
Ron, qui n'avait qu'à observer la bassine pour constater les dégâts, hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-C'est maintenant que tu me le dis…

Dans ses bras, Shelly reposaient mollement. Ces joues avaient repris quelques couleurs et ses yeux papillotaient sérieusement. Estimant que l'heure n'était plus au règlement de compte, Ron se leva et marcha jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, suivi de près par Draco et Rose. Ron déposa sa fille sur le lit et se mit à lui caresser le visage, en chantonnant sa comptine favorite. Shelly sombra doucement dans le sommeil.

En observant le visage de Shelly endormie, Ron songea un moment à la frayeur de Rose, lorsqu'il l'avait avait découvert tout à l'heure, dans un coin de sa chambre trop grande et trop nette, tentant vainement de se réconforter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron regagnait la cuisine. Draco, qui observait d'un œil critique le contenu du réfrigérateur, releva la tête à son arrivée.

-Je crains, dit-il, qu'il ne soit trop tard pour me lancer dans la préparation du repas que j'avais prévu. Que dirais tu d'une omelette ?

-Peu importe, répondit Ron

-Alors, conclura Draco enfermant la part du réfrigérateur, allons-y pour une omelette !  
Pendant qu'il sortait une poêle d'un placard et cassait des œufs dans une assiette, Ron le regarda faire sans mot dire, songeant qu'il n'était pas aussi incompétent en matière de cuisine qu'il voulait bien le dire…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine.

Nous nous connaissons à peine, constata Draco en commençant à manger.

-C'est exact, approuva Ron

-Qui sont tes parents ? Où as-tu grandi ?

Et Ron commençant à lui expliquer sa vie avec sa famille nombreuse, et il lui racontait des anecdotes avec ses frères et sa sœur et celles avec Hermione et Harry.

Concentré sur le contenu de son assiette, Draco écoutait avec un visible intérêt. Et Ron se sentait encouragé à poursuivre.  
Draco lui parla à son tour de sa vie au manoir, de son travail et de ses amis.

-Tout cela pour vous dire, reprit Draco en dardant sur Ron un regard perçant, que pour élever Rose je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. Si j'appelle ma mère pour lui demander comment faire avec une petite fille qui refuse de manger, à me répondra calmement n'a pas la moindre idée…

-Mais… protesta faiblement Ron. Comment a-t-elle fait pour…

-Pour m'élever ? Compléta Draco, amusé de sa stupeur. Je pense qu'elle a fait de son mieux, mais sans trop y penser. Elle a toujours été bien plus concernée par les bals que par sa famille. Je suppose qu'elle ne garde pas le montre souvenir de moi à l'âge de Rose.

Toujours aussi incrédule, Ron repoussa son assiette et croisa les bras sur la table.

-Dans ce cas, s'étonna-t-il, pourquoi avoir eu un enfant ?

-Pour avoir un héritier, répondit-il avec une grimace.

Durant quelques instants, le silence retomba dans la cuisine.

-Avec l'enfance que tu as connue, qui Ron, tu n'as que plus de mérite à élever Rose comme tu le fais.

Posant sa fourchette à son tour, Draco haussa les épaules.

-J'ai été trop indulgent… Parfois, il m'arrive de penser que Rose est en retard pour son âge et que c'est de ma faute.

-En retard ?

Ron, par impulsion, déposa sa main sur celle de Draco comme s'il avait besoin de réconfort.

-Cela ne t'étonne pas qu'à quatre ans et demi il lui arrive encore de mouiller son lit ? dit-il en pensant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Cela arrive à de nombreux enfants, tu sais… Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Elle a peut-être le sommeil trop lourd. Elle se débrouille très bien dans la journée.

Draco regarda la main de Ron sur la sienne et il trouva ce contact apaisant. Repoussant sa chaise, il se leva et ramassa les assiettes qu'il allait la déposer sur le lave-vaisselle.

-Durant le jour, insistait-il, il lui arrive encore d'avoir des petits accidents…

-Cela arrive à Shelly aussi…

Sa tâche achevée, Draco se redressa et s'adossa à l'évier, posant sur Ron un regard songeur. Comme pour lui-même, il ajouta :

-Pas quand elle est avec moi…

-Chez moi, constata Ron sur le même ton, Rose n'a jamais eu d'accident non plus.  
Ce double constat les laissa songeur un bon moment.

-Cela ne fonctionne pas du tout… dit Ron abruptement. Ces visites… Je les déteste.

Comme si le moment de complicité qui venait de les rapprocher ils n'avaient jamais existé, Ron vit le visage de Draco se fermer brusquement.

-Alors que suggères- tu ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Que nous cessions de nous voir, pour nous contenter d'échanger quelques photos à Noël et aux anniversaires ?

-Certainement pas ! Protesta Ron, affolé et qu'il peut concevoir une telle idée.  
-Alors quoi ? S'emporta Draco. A Que proposes- tu ?

-Mais je ne sais pas ! cria-t-il, furieux à son tour. Quelque chose de différent…  
-Différent ? répéta Draco. Différent en quoi ?

-Tu as sans doute raison, approuva-t-il d'une voix lasse. Nous sommes allés trop vite.

-Quand Rose et chez moi, elle voudrait tant que tu sois là que cela suffirait gâcher la journée, dit Ron d'une voix hésitante. Je voudrais qu'elle se sente chez elle auprès de moi, et pas simplement comme une amie de chez lui en visite… Je peux te poser une question franche ?

- Allez-y…

-Tu es vraiment satisfait de la façon dont les choses se passent ?

-Bien sûr que non, je commence à être fatigué de faire toute cette route et je n'aime pas plus que toi devoir perdre une journée de travail… Mais comment faire autrement ?

-Que dirais-tu, suggéra Ron d'une voix prudente, de séjours au moins nombreux et plus longs… Disons deux jours et une nuit.

-Jusqu'à ce jour, Rose n'a jamais passé une nuit ailleurs que dans son propre lit… Pas même chez ses grands-parents.

Ron s'empressa de suggérer :

-Pourrais-tu envisager de rester avec elle pour la rassurer, dans un premier temps ?

-Sur ton divan ?

-Je peux te laisser mon lit. Je suis plus petit que toi. Je prendrai le divan.

Ron avait parlé trop vite, et avec trop d'empressement. Il s'en rendit compte et baissa les yeux Pourquoi donc s'empressait-il de le convaincre ?

Comme s'il réfléchissait à sa suggestion, Draco se tenait le menton et le dévisager sans apparaître le voir, marmonnant tout bas :

-Lors de tes visites ici, tu pourrais t'installer dans la chambre d'amis. Et je dois reconnaître qu'elles s'amusent mieux quand tu es là… Je crois que ça vaut la peine d'essayer ! Tant qu'un jour, nous pourrions rester du dimanche matin au lundi soir. Ainsi, je pourrais m'occuper des filles pendant les heures d'ouverture. Un peu dépassé par sa soudaine détermination, Ron s'inquiéta :

-Cela ne va pas trop de gêner dans ton travail ?

D'un haussement d'épaules, Draco balaya l'objection allait

-Je prendrai mon ordinateur portable pour travailler un peu dans la journée de lundi. L'avantage d'être patron, c'est qu'on peut faire preuve de souplesse dans son emploi du temps…

Soudain conscient de tout ce qui impliquait cette visite, ont senti la panique le gagner. Durant deux jours, cet homme habitué au luxe de sa belle maison allait devoir vivre dans la relative pauvreté de la sienne. Il devrait le faire manger dans sa petite cuisine aux meubles dépareillés, partager avec lui sa salle de bain minuscule…

-Mon appartement est assez petit…, s'excusa Ron. J'ai investi tout mon argent dans la boutique et le confort est assez… Sommaire.

Comme si Draco lisait dans ses yeux, il lui décrochait un sourire rassurant.

-Sois sans crainte, dit-il. Si Shelly se sent bien chez toi, il en sera de même pour moi.

-Alors, conclut Ron en se levant, c'est d'accord comme ça et Ron lui fit un magnifique sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Draco. Celui-ci lui rendu son sourire.

-Tu veux que je donne un de mes pyjamas pour dormir ? demanda Draco tout en s'approchant de Ron.

-Oui merci

Ils allèrent tous deux hommes vers la chambre de Draco et celui-ci lui passa un tee-shirt et un jogging bleu.

-Tu peux te changer dans ma salle de bains. Comme ça, tu ne réveilleras pas Shelly.  
Ron hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Draco s'était assis sur son lit et avait mis ses mains sur son visage. J'espère que ce nouveau plan fonctionnera mieux, pensa-t-il.

Soudain la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, il leva sa tête et il vit Ron. Il fut surpris de le voir porté que le T-shirt qui lui avait donné. Celui-ci lui arrivait à mi cuisse. Une fraction de seconde, Draco s'était dit qu'il était mignon et fixa les longues jambes de Ron. Il avait difficilement croire que ce soit des jambes d'homme. Elles étaient magnifiques. Draco se demandait quelle serait la sensation de ces jambes autour de sa taille.

-Ton jogging est trop grand pour moi, se justifia Ron tout en rougissant. Je crois que je vais dormir ainsi. En plus, il fait assez chaud chez toi.

Ne voyant pas Draco répondre. Ron s'approchant de celui-ci et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Sortant de sa stupeur, rouge de gêne, Draco hocha la tête.

-Oui oui, répondit Draco d'une voix rauque. J'étais dans mes pensées.

-Alors bonne nuit, fit Ron avant de sortir de la chambre de Draco à toute vitesse.

Draco souffla et s'écroula sur son lit. Depuis quand avait-il de telles pensées par rapport à un homme ? Mais il devait bien se l'avouer : depuis sa rencontre avec Ron, il avait justement ce genre de pensée. S'il commençait à avoir ce genre de pensées dangereuses, le nouveau plan qu'ils venaient de mettre au point, pour les biens de leurs filles, risquait fort de ne jamais réussir ….


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici la suite en espérant que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre**

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**

Chapitre 7

Dans l'espoir d'y trouver les conditions plus confortable, Draco se retournant une fois encore sur sa couche improvisée et jurait à mi-voix. Non seulement ce satané divan était trop court pour lui de 20 cm, mais en plus il était aussi dur qu'un rocher sur la plage.

Avant de se résoudre à rejoindre sa chambre, Ron avait bien sûr voulu le convaincre de le laisser prendre le divan à sa place. S'il avait tenu bon, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était têtu ou trop galant pour accepter. Ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout, dans l'idée d'investir sa chambre, c'est d'avoir à passer la nuit dans son lit, environné de son parfum, entouré de ses possessions les plus chers et les plus intimes.

Depuis la nuit que Ron avait passée chez lui, Draco essayait de ne pas trop s'appesantir sur l'idée que le roux est un homme très séduisant… Au fil du temps, il était devenu assez bon à cet exercice.

Depuis la mort de sa femme, aucune femme ne faisait véritablement le poids à ses yeux comparée à Astoria… Aussi s'était-il destiné au célibat. Et lorsque son corps comprend la frustration le tourmentait sans répit, comme c'était le cas en cette première nuit passée dans le salon de Ron… Il fallait bien se l'avouer, le confort de sa couche ne suffise pas à expliquer ses difficultés à trouver le sommeil.

Depuis la dernière visite de Ron, il avait commencé à rencontrer d'autres femmes. Il était sorti avec une relation de travail. Le soir même, il se retrouvait pour dîner en ville. Il avait pris une chambre d'hôtel et avait passé la nuit avec elle. Cette femme était belle et intelligente mais le problème c'est que lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Ron.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son visage au sourire timide apparaître devant lui. Et sans pouvoir rien faire s'en empêcher, il se voyait plonger à pleines mains dans sa chevelure.

La tentation était si forte qu'il en arrivait à envisager sérieusement de passer à l'acte. Comment réagirait-il, s'il se risquait à l'embrassait ? Et lui, jusqu'où ira-t-il s'il ne repoussait à ses avances d'un coup de poings ?

Le lendemain au réveil, Draco vit qu'il pleuvait des cordes et cela semblait bien parti pour durer. Ce qui signifiait que Rose, Shelly et Ron ne pourrait passer la journée à la plage, comme il l'avait espéré.

-Les filles seraient sans tout heureuse de jouer ensemble, expliqua Ron. Quand à toi, tu pourrais brancher ton ordinateur pour voir où en est la bourse…

Draco hocha la tête mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il fixait de façon discrète les fesses de Ron. Ron claqua dans ses mains avec entrain.

-Que diriez-vous, leur proposa-t-il avec une mine gourmande, blessé à présent quelque déguisement ? Je vous ai descendu la malle au trésor du grenier ? Elle est dans le living-room.

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Rose, les yeux brillants. On pourrait faire une parade, comme à la crèche.

-Et puis aussi danser…, Renchérit Shelly en esquissant un pas de valse. Et puis chanter…

-Vous pourriez préparer un petit spectacle à notre attention, conclut Ron en les poussant vers la porte.

Elles disparurent dans un tourbillon de rire et de cris d'excitation. Pendant qu'il reprenait place à côté de lui, Draco lui demanda :

-Qu'y a-t-il, dans cette fameuse malle au trésor ?

Avec un sourire mystérieux, il plongea un sachet de thé dans un bol d'eau chaude qu'il venait de se servir.

-Des vielles robes, expliqua-t-il. Des bijoux de pacotille. Ce genre de choses… Je m'arrange pour fourrer là-dedans tout ce qui peut transformer une petite fille en princesse. Mais ce qui rend cette manne encore plus magique, c'est que Shelly n'est autorisée à y fouiller que très rarement. Quand elle s'ennuie vraiment. Ou comme aujourd'hui, pour en faire profiter des amis.

Impressionné, Draco hocha la tête avec respect.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, expliqua Ron tout en souriant. N'oublie pas que je viens d'une famille nombreuse et de plus, j'ai piqué l'idée à ma mère, murmura-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Ce qui fit sourire Draco.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas été là ? Demanda Draco

-tout d'abord, répondit Ron, j'aurai nettoyé la cuisine. Ensuite, j'aurais fait un peu de ménage dans la maison avant d'étudier quelques catalogues d'éditeurs pour les prochaines commandes.

-Alors, conclut Draco, fait comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

-Très bien, dit-il comme si de rien n'était. Je te suggère de t'installer à cette table. J'aurais débarrassé dans une minute.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, déclara Draco.

-Impossible, décréta Ron en se levant. La cuisine est trop petite. Il avait été surpris, la veille de ne pas trouver chez lui de lave-vaisselle, tant il paraissait évident que tout le monde en possède un.

Au cours de 24 heures écoulées, il avait pu toucher du doigt la relative pauvreté dans lequel vivait Ron. L'ameublement était manifestement de seconde main et méritait d'être remplacé. Le revêtement de sol, dans la cuisine et dans la salle de bains, était tellement usagé qu'il était difficile de discerner le motif d'origine.

Certes, l'appartement était trop petit pour deux adultes et deux enfants, mais paraissait suffisamment grand pour un père et sa fille en bas âge. Et pour compenser le manque de moyens, il avait su faire preuve de goût et d'imagination dans l'aménagement et la décoration de son foyer.

L'ensemble ne manquait pas d'un certain charme bohème. Un peu envieux, Draco songea que c'était exactement ce dont manquait sa vaste résidence luxueuse. La touche de fantaisie aurait pu y apporter sa défunte femme.

-J'ai terminé, indiqua Ron en passant sur la table un dernier coup de torchon. La placer est à toi.

-Merci…

Tant bien que mal, Draco essaya de se concentrer une bonne partie de la matinée sur son écran. Mais comment y parvenir, alors que les filles déboulaient régulièrement dans la pièce, en quête d'un avis sur un nouveau déguisement.. Et lorsque rose et Shelly, costumées et chaussées de souliers trop grands pour elles, leur présentèrent leur spectacle, Draco n'eut d'yeux que pour Ron, dont la joie paraissait si sincère et qui riait et applaudissait avec  
enthousiasme exactement au moment où il le fallait

Manifestement, Ron avait conservé le don précieux de voir le monde avec des yeux d'enfant mais à la fois, il assumait pleinement ses devoirs d'adultes et menait de front l'exploitation de sa librairie et l'éducation de sa fille.

Sur le chemin de la salle de bains, ce matin-là, il avait eu l'occasion par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre de le voir signer un chèque, la mine soucieuse, puis le glisser dans une enveloppe, avant de changer d'avis avec assoupli et de l'en retirer aussitôt. Le commerce des livres, en avait-il conclu, ne devait pas être rémunérateur au point de lui ôter tout souci financier… Si lui proposer de l'aider, comment le prendrait-il ?

Le spectacle terminé, les filles ont commencé à montrer quelques signes de fatigue. Draco laissa Ron les conduire à la chambre de Shelly pour une sieste.

-Elles ont l'air bien plus décidé à rire et à discuter qu'à dormir, dit Ron lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Je te laisse travailler…

-Attends ! Intervint Draco, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'éclipser. Rien ne presse… À présent que les filles sont au lit, nous avons bien mérité une petite pause. Je te sers un café ?

Lorsque Ron revint charger du plateau, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, Draco lança à brûle pourpoint :

-en matière d'assurances sociales, comment es-tu couvert ?

-J'ai fait le nécessaire…, Répondit Ron, le visage brusquement fermé. Tu t'inquiètes pour Shelly ?

-Je tiens à m'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien…

Aussitôt qu'il les eut prononcées, Draco regretta la maladresse de ses paroles, mais il était trop tard pour les retirer. Il pouvait voir dans le regard bleu de Ron de la colère et il le est dévisagea déjà durement.

-Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne prends pas bien soin de ma fille ?

Incapable de soutenir son regard, Draco baissa les yeux et grimaça un sourire d'excuse.

, répondit-il. Désolé de m'être mal fait comprendre. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux avec Shelly, et que tu t'en sors sans doute mieux que moi avec Rose, mais je ne peux m'empêcher

-Inutile ! dit Ron sèchement. Si jamais Shelly et moi devions nous retrouver à la rue, je te le ferai savoir…

Irrité qu'il le prenne sur ce ton, Draco fronça les sourcils.

-J'essayai juste de vous offrir mon aide.

- Alors je t'en remercie, répliqua-t-il en se levant d'un bond pour gagner la porte. Mais je me débrouille fort bien tout seul. Vois-tu j'ai tendance à penser que vivre dans le luxe ne suffit pas à garantir le bien-être d'un enfant.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui te dirai le contraire…, Répliqua Draco à son tour.

Encore, songea Draco avec amertume, qui ne se pardonnerait jamais si Ron et Shelly devaient périr dans un incendie causé par une installation électrique défaillante…

Il devait trouver une solution.


	8. Chapter 8

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS¨^^^^^**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé et il est possible, non il y a sûrement quelques fautes. Alors je m'excuse d'avance.**

**JE RECHCHE UN OU UNE BETA**

Chapitre 8

-Ron, Ron, RONALD WEASLEY, cria Harry tout en passant un de ses mains devant le visage de son ami. Depuis ce matin, il avait l'esprit ailleurs, ses pensées se tournaient vers Draco et Rose. La dernière fois, ils s'étaient séparés un peu en froid et il s'en voulait un peu. Il s'avait que Draco partait d'une bonne intention mais il s'était sentit vexé et il s'était emporté.

Ron sursauta et se tourna vers Harry.

-Oui

- ca fait plus de 3 minutes que je t'appelle, fit Harry. Nos monstres voulaient voir le film de la belle au bois dormant. Je voulais savoir où tu avais mis le film mais c'est bon, je l'ai trouvé.

-Ils veulent voir un film ? dit Ron d'un air sceptique. Depuis quand aiment-ils regarder des filmes ensembles.

Lorsque leurs enfants étaient réuni, ils aimaient milles fois mieux sortir dehors et faire des bêtises que restaient enfermé.

-Tu penses comme moi. Ils préparent quelques choses, souffla Harry avant de rejoindre Ron sur le canapé.

-Laisse, on sera assez bientôt ce qu'ils mijotent, déclara Ron avant de servir un verre de thé à Harry.

-Tu es sûr que tu peux t'occuper de mes monstres ? demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète et puis, il y aura bientôt Rose. Cela fera 4 enfants pour une après-midi. C'est beaucoup.

-Ce n'est pas la premier fois que je garde mes filleules, répondit Ron tout en souriant. De plus, il y aura aussi Draco. Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Ron. Profite de ton rendez-vous amoureux.

-ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux, s'exclama Harry en rougissant. Severus a eu la bonne idée d'offrir à mes petits anges des boites d'apprentie chimiste pour jeune sorcier. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais non, Monsieur ne pas écouter et mes anges ont voulue faire une potion qui rafraichit les vêtements. Ils ont cramés une grande partie de mes vêtements et les seuls vêtements qui ont survécu ce sont mes vêtements de sortie. Sinon Dieu Merci que Pouldard est équipé d'un système magique pour les incendies.

Ron observa les vêtemnts qu'Harry portés. Il portait une chemise noir moulante et un jean bleu foncé qui le mettait en valeur. Ron comprenait pourquoi Harry avait autant de succès.

-Je pensais m'acheter une nouvelle garde robe ce weekend mais Severus veut m'offrir une nouvelle garde de robe tout de suite. Je lui ai dit que je peux attendre 4 jours pour m'acheter mes nouveaux vêtements mais il refuse. Il veut me les offrir pour se faire pardonner.

Ron sourit.

-Et ce que ce sont ces vêtements que tu portes quand tu donnes cours ? demanda Ron en souriant et en faisant glisser ses yeux de bas en haut sur Harry.

-eh Oui, répondit Harry en ne voyant pas où voulez en venir Ron.

-A mon avis, tu ne laisses pas indifférent notre très cher professeur de potion, expliqua Ron en riant.

À ces paroles, il vit Harry rougir

-Ce n'est pas vrai, il te plait ? s'exclama Ron tout en écartant les yeux.

-Tu sais à force de le côtoyer à cause des enfants. J'ai appris à le connaitre, expliqua Harry toujours aussi rouge. Il ne me voit pas comme le survivant. De plus, il adore vraiment mes enfants. Il ne fait pas semblant comme les autres personnes qui veulent les utiliser pour m'atteindre et Je vois que mes monstres l'adorent.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé la perle rare, lança Ron en souriant mais lorsqu'il vit le regard triste d'Harry.

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il aime bien mes enfants mais pas moi, expliqua-t-il. Il ne me regarde à peine.

-je crois surtout qu'il te regarde. Sinon pourquoi veut-il t'acheter aussi précipitamment tes vêtements ? Je suis sûr que tu ne le laisses pas si indifférent.

-Je l'espère, souffla Harry car moi, il me plait beaucoup.

-Qui te plait beaucoup Harry ?, lança Severus d'un ton glace.

Draco, Rose et lui venaient de transplaner devant chez Ron mais lorsqu'ils allaient sonnet. Rose ouvrit la porte et entra. Depuis ces visites, il avait bien constaté que Rose était devenue moins timides et avait pris confiance en elle.

Draco et lui entrèrent à leur tour et ils s'étaient dirigés vers le salon. Severus avait entendu : il me plait beaucoup. À cette phrase, il sentit son corps se raidir. Qui plaisait à Harry ? Est ce le nouvel apprenti que le ministre lui avait envoyé ? Ou une personne qui avait rencontré lors de ces sorties ? Vu comme il était habillé sûrement qu'Harry avait le choix. Et à cette pensée, il sera les poings.

-personne, répondit précipitamment Harry en rougissant.

-Bonjour Rose, fit Ron tout en ouvrant les bras pour attraper Rose et lorsqu'il l'a pris dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

-Bonjour Ron, répondit Rose avec joie.

-Alors tu dois être la fameuse Rose ? demanda Harry tout en s'approchant de Rose. Ron avait raison la petite était bien le portait craché de Ron. Elle était à croquet.

-Oui, murmura Rose avant de se diriger vers Draco et se plaça derrière la jambe de celui-ci.

Et c'est là qu'Harry vit Draco. Il avait qu'un mot pour le décrire sexy mais moins que Severus.

-Potter

-Malefoy

-Elle est où Shelly, demanda Rose d'une petite voix.

-Elle joue dans sa chambre avec sa cousine et son cousin, répondit Harry en souriant chaleureusement à Rose. LYLIE, JAMES, SHELLY EN BAS TOUTE SUITE, cria-t-il.

-très classe Potter, lança Draco froidement Harry. Lorsqu'il était entré, il n'avait pas aimé la proximité de Potter avec son Ron. Ron était collé à Harry et avait posé sa main sur celle d'Harry. Ce n'était pas juste, lui qui rêvait de cette proximité.

Harry tira la langue à Draco. Ce qui fit rire Rose.

-Severus, demanda Harry avant de prendre et mettre sa veste.

-JAMES ET LYLIE POTTER ICI TOUTE SUITE, cria Severus d'une vox forte et en moins de temps, on entendit des pas et des rires se diriger vers eux.

Draco analysa les fameux anges et démons qui avaient donné de la joie de vivre à son tendre parrain. Depuis la guerre Severus s'était replié sur lui-même, devenu plus aigri et sombre saufs bien sûr avec Rose. Il avait été étonné d'entendre son parrain gémir sur son sort lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que la progéniture de Potter lui collait comme des sangsues et puis les jours passées puis Severus lui racontait les exploits des petits et leur habilité en potion. La façon dont Lylie ressemblait à sa grand-mère, comment James pouvait rester à coté de lui pendant des heures à le regarder faire des potions. Et puis, il y avait Potter, devenu Harry pour son parrain. Il fut heureux lorsque celui-ci lui avait confié qu'il éprouvait du désir pour le fils de son ancien ennemie.

-Severus, cria Lylie et James avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Du calme les enfants, fit Severus en leur souriant. Comment vont mes petits monstres ? Avez-vous fait encore des bêtises ?

-Non, je te rassure aucun de nous a eu l'idée de leur offrir un offre d'apprenti chimiste pour jeune sorcier, répondit Harry en souriant à Severus pour le taquiner.

-Tu me le sortiras encore longtemps ? demanda Severus tout en lui donnant son sourire.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir. Je pense vivre assez longtemps. Je te dirai oui.

Les regards de Ron et Draco se croisèrent et ils se comprirent. Il y avait bien un truc entre ces deux là.

-salut Rose, lança Shelly avant d'embrasser Rose sur la joue. Tu m'as manqué.

- toi, aussi, tu m'as manqué, répondit Rose tout en rougissant.

-Viens je vais te présenter ma cousine et mon cousin. Là, c'est Lylie et là, c'est James.

-Bonjour, firent les deux jumeaux en souriant à Rose.

-Shelly tu n'as pas oublié de présenter quelqu'un ? demanda Draco en faisant semblant de bouder.

Shelly rougit

-C'est Draco, le papa de Rose, murmura Shelly. Tu es fâché ?

- je te pardonne, si j'ai un bisou, fit Draco tout en lui souriant et Shelly lui donna un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Plus vite, on partira plus vite on vous libérera de ses monstres, lança Harry en fixant ses enfants avant d'embrasser ses enfants sur le front.

Severus hocha la tête et embrassa à son tour les enfants avant de partir.

-Et si vous alliez jouer en haut, dit Ron en souriant, en attendant Draco et moi, on va vous préparez un délicieux déjeuné.

Les enfants crièrent de joies et montèrent dans la chambre de Shelly en criant et riant.

Dans la chambre de Shelly

Lorsque la porte de la chambre de Shelly, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Rose.

-Est-ce que ton père sort avec Severus ? demanda James froidement.

-Laisse la tranquille, lança Shelly tout en se plaçant devant Rose. Rose est mon amie.

James vit des larmes coulées sur la joue de Rose.

-Je suis désolé, fit-t-il en rougissant. Je ne voulais te faire peur.

-Mon frère est un garçon, dit Lylie tout en sortant un mouchoir pour sécher les larmes de Rose.

Rose hocha la tête tout en souriant.

-Tu peux garder un secret ? demanda Lylie d'une voix douce.

Rose hocha avec joie. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un allait lui dire un secret. Normalement, aucun enfant ne voulait jouer avec elle et elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger.

-Viens, fit Shelly tout en tirant Rose sous une tante qu'ils avaient construit ensemble.

-On veut que Severus soit l'amoureux de notre papa et comme ça, on restera ensemble, expliqua James en chuchotant.

-mais Severus est un garçon, ce n'est pas une fille, s'étonna Rose. Il ne peut pas être l'amoureux de ton papa.

James et Lylie regardèrent bizarrement Rose et puis Shelly.

-Des fois, un garçon peut aimer un autre garçon, expliqua Lylie d'une voix douce. Dans le monde des sorciers, c'est normale. Ton père ne te l'a pas expliqué ?

-Non, murmura Rose tout en rougissant.

-Et c'est pour ça que James voulait savoir si ton papa sortait avec Severus, finit Lylie

- Papa ne sort pas avec Severus. Severus est mon parrain, expliqua Rose en leur souriant. C'est tout.

Les enfants soufflèrent de soulagements.

-Et si on jouait à cache-cache, s'écria de joie James, et le jeu commença.

-Ron, je suis sûr que les enfants de Potter ont volontairement brulé les vêtements de Potter, lança Draco tout en coupant des pommes de terres.

-Moi aussi, je le pense, répondit Ron en souriant.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas de savoir « ça » ?

-ça ?

-Potter et Severus, deux hommes ensemble, demanda Draco d'une voix voulue neutre mais son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

-Draco, je vais te dire quelques choses qui pourrait de choquer, chuchota Ron au creux de l'oreille de celui-ci qui le fit frémir, mais les relations entre hommes est courant dans le monde des sorciers.

Ron rit.

Draco rougit et rit aussi. Mon dieu qu'il aimait ce rire.

-je sais que c'est courant mais je me demandais ce que tu en pensais, c'est tout.

-Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuelles. Je crois que l'amour n'a pas de sexe. On aime une personne et c'est tout.

-Et toi ? demanda Draco tout en évitant de regarder Ron.

-Moi quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé avec un garçon ? demanda Draco tout en trouvant ses pommes de terre intéressantes.

Ron rougit et leva les yeux en l'air.

-On dira que j'entends Harry, souffla Ron. Il n'arrête pas de dire que je suis gay et que je devrais me lancer.

-Et tu es gay ? demanda Draco d'une voix voulue calme mais il était loin d'être calme et sentait de goutes de sueurs coulés sur son dos.

-Non…, répondit Ron tout en rougissant.

Draco se figea. Calme-toi Draco. C'est bien qu'il ne soit pas gay. N'oublie pas que ton plan de base c'est de voir ta deuxième fille et une histoire avec Ron n'est pas une très, très bonne idée.

-Je crois, murmura Ron en rougissant.

-Tu crois ?

-Harry dit pour savoir faudrait que j'embrasse une fois un garçon et je ferai, expliqua Ron. J'y ai pensé une fois mais je ne vais pas embrasser un garçon comme ça. Tu me vois, parler avec un inconnu pour lui demander de m'embrasser et Ron rit.

Draco lui, il ne trouvait pas cela drôle. Imaginer Ron embrassait un inconnu n'était nullement drôle.

-Si tu veux, on pourra essayer, proposa Draco tout en lui faisant un sourire charmeur. On se connait assez bien. De plus, cela n'impliquera rien. Quand penses-tu ?

-Tu me charries ?demanda Ron tout en mordant ses lèvres et en rougissant.

-Non, répondit Draco sérieusement. De plus, Potter te laissera tranquille.

C'est que tu ne le connais pas, pensa Ron. Il voyait bien Harry le charrier quand il saura qu'il a embrassé Draco. D'un coté, il n'était pas forcé de le dire à Harry.

-Ok, répondit Ron tout en rougissant.

Draco déposa son couteau et se plaça devant Ron. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur ceux de Ron. Draco constata que les lèvres de Ron éteint aussi doux qu'il le pensait. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche sensuelle et celui-ci lui répondit maladroitement. Même si Ron était mignon, ce baiser n'était pas très fameux. Il était soulagé et Draco se sépara de Ron et il le fixa. Il avait l'air tétanisé.

-J'espère que tu as eu ta réponse, fit Draco avant de se replacer devant ses pommes de terre. En fait, il a fantasmé pour rien sur Ron. Ce n'était que son imagination qui lui avait fait penser que Ron était sûrement un amant fantastique.

Ron n'avait eu aucune réaction lorsqu'il avait senti les lèvres, il s'était raidi et il avait subi ce baiser…

-Draco

-Oui

A peine avait-il tourné la tête en direction de Ron que Ron posa ses mains sur son torse et l'embrassa mais ce baiser était bien différent du premier. Ron avait mordu lentement les lèvres de Draco et lorsque celui-ci les ouvrit suite à la légère morsure. Ron glissa sa langue et agrippa doucement les cheveux de Draco. Draco posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ron et le colla à lui. Lentement, il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Ron. Ron se frottait contre lui. Putain, c'est bien mieux que dans mes rêves, se dit Draco avant de glisser un de ses mains sous le tee-shirt.

Lorsque Ron sentit la main froide de Draco sur son dos. Celui-ci arrêta tout mouvement et s'écarta légèrement. Draco avait toujours sa main sur son dos et pouvait-il sentir le début d'une érection ?, se demanda le blond.

Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Il s'était jeté sur lui et il avait…il regarda les lèvres gonflés de celui-ci. Il n'était pas allé de main morte, pensa Ron rouge de honte.

-Merci, lança Ron d'une voix rauque. Je vais aller voir les enfants et…

-Ron, fit Draco avant d'attraper le bras de Ron.

- C'était une expérience et je te remercie mais je ne veux pas en parler ok, répondit-il.

Draco hocha la tête il se posait plusieurs questions : Pourquoi il était parti comme cela ? Peut-être, avait-il découvert qu'il n'est pas gay ? Il n'avait donc pas aimé le baiser ?

Il avait mis en péril le plan de base que par pulsion stupide.

**Alors aimer ou pas ? ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos revies ^^**

**Merci à Aurelie pour avoir corriger ce chapitre ^^^**

Chapitre 9

D'un geste lent et cérémonieux, Ron ouvrit la première page du conte illustré posé sur ses genoux.

-Toutes les princesses ne sont pas belles…, lut-il à voix haute et claire. Certaines sont tout simplement ordinaires. Quelques-unes sont même franchement laides…

A sa gauche, blottie contre lui, Rose suçait son pouce. A sa droite, la joue collée à sa couverture fétiche, Shelly s'agrippait à son bras. Penchées sur le livre, toutes les deux semblaient fascinées par l'aquarelle qui représentait une princesse vraiment laide, aux cheveux raides et emmêlés sous une tiare posée de travers.

Leurs petits corps tout chauds collés contre ses flancs, leurs rires joyeux lui emplissant les oreilles, Ron poursuivit sa lecture. A peine sorties du bain, déjà vêtues de leurs pyjamas, toutes deux sentaient bon le savon et le dentifrice à la menthe. Et quand il eut tourné la dernière page et demandé si elles désiraient une autre histoire, Rose et Shelly acquiescèrent de concert d'un vigoureux coup de menton. Le deuxième livre racontait l'histoire d'un jeune garçon et de son oncle, marin en haute mer. Quand Ron eut prononcé le dernier mot, Rose ôta son pouce de sa bouche.

-Je veux pas que tu partes demain…, dit-elle en le dévisageant gravement.

Chaviré par cet aveu, Ron entoura de son bras les épaules de la petite fille et la serra contre lui.

-Ma chérie…tu vas me manquer toi aussi.

-Tu es sûr que vous devez vraiment partir ? Insista Rose.

-On peut vraiment pas rester plus longtemps ?intervint Shelly, décidée à épauler son amie.

Laissant le livre glisser sur le sol, Ron lui entoura les épaules à son tour.

-Tu sais bien que nous ne le pouvons pas…

-Mais…Pourquoi ? S'impatienta Shelly. James et Lily vivent avec parrain et Severus.

En effet, un moi après leur fameuse sortie pour refaire la garde de robe d'Harry, Severus s'était enfin déclaré à lui et maintenant ils vivaient ensemble dans l'appartement de Severus. Ron était vraiment heureux pour son ami.

-Nous sommes juste en visite, ici. Et puis Rose et Draco viendront nous voir bientôt. S'il fait beau, nous pourrons peut-être refaire un pic nique comme la première fois, tu te rappelles ?

Se tournant vers son père, Rose lança d'une voix suppliante :

-On peut y aller demain papa ?

D'un air las, il répondit :

-Non, ma fleur… tu sais que je dois travailler. Et Ron doit travailler lui aussi. Les adultes ont des obligations à respecter et …

-J'aime pas les obligations !cria Rose les joues rouges et déjà couvertes de larmes.

-Inutile de pleurer, s'impatienta Draco d'une voix ferme. Nous nous amusons bien quand Ron et Shelly viennent nous voir, ne gâchons pas tout en étant triste de les voir partir. Le garçon de l'histoire que Ron vient de raconter ne passait pas son temps à regretter de devoir laisser son oncle s'en aller quand il venait le voir. Oui ou non ?

Ron s'étonna. Draco avait écouté tout l'histoire. Était-il resté dans le couloir pour le laisser avec les filles pour leur dernière nuit ensemble?

-Non, lâcha-t-elle enfin à contrecœur.

A cet instant, le portable de Draco se mit à sonner, arrachant à Draco un grognement de contrariété.

-Oui, marmonna-t-il. Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

Après avoir écoutés pendant quelques instants son interlocutrice, il s'approcha :

-Un instant, dit-il. Je vous passe Rose. Tendant à sa fille son portable, Draco murmura :

-C'est grand-mère qui voudrait te dire bonjour…

-Oui, ça va bien…reprit-elle enfin. J'ai une amie avec moi et on écoute les histoires que nous raconte son papa.

Draco tendit la main pour qu'elle lui rende l'appareil et s'empressa de l'interrompre :

-Très bien! Dis au revoir à grand-mère, maintenant.

-Papa dit que je dois dire au revoir, eut-elle le temps d'expliquer. Bisous.

Après avoir récupéré le téléphone, Draco tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce et lança par-dessus son épaule :

-Je vais répondre dans la cuisine pour ne pas vous gêner…

Shelly, en le regardant s'éloigner, expliqua doucement :

-Moi, je vois toujours ma grand-mère quand papa est au travail. C'est elle qui me garde.

Depuis la cuisine, la voix de Draco leur parvint brusquement, grondant d'uune colère à peine contenue.

-Comment ? criait-il. Vous me menacez, à présent !

Pour faire diversion, Ron suggéra d'une voix à la gaité forcée :

-Et si vous alliez choisir un nouveau livre ?

-OK, dac ! approuva Shelly en opinant du chef.

Rose objecta :

-Mais…papa voudrait peut-être écouter la nouvelle histoire lui aussi.

En un geste tendre qui lui était devenu familier, Ron lu pinça affectueusement le bout du nez.

-Je crois que ton papa est très occupé pour le moment. Il pourra nous rejoindre quand il aura fini.

Et c'est effectivement ce que Draco finit par faire pas avant qu'une troisième histoire n'ait été lue et que les yeux de Rose et de Shelly aient commencé à papillonner sérieusement.

-C'est l'heure du dodo, décréta Ron en refermant le livre d'un claquement sec.

Rose et Shelly tentèrent de protester, puis se laissèrent embrasser par Ron, avant que Draco ne prenne le relais pour les mettre au lit. Selon leur accord tacite, c'était ainsi que les choses se passaient depuis deux mois maintenant.

En regagnant la cuisine, Ron prépara deux tasses de café et il se coupa une tranche de gâteau au chocolat qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine.

Draco pénétra dans la pièce.

-Tu en veux un bout ? demanda-t-il en désignant le gâteau du bout de son couteau.

-Pardon ?Oh… Non, merci.

Il prit place à table devant son café, le front ridé de plis et l'air pensif.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Nous t'avons entendu…crier au téléphone.

Surpris, Draco le dévisagea comme s'il enregistrait sa présence dans la pièce.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as pu suivre toute la conversation…

- Juste quelque chose à propos d'une menace. Ensuite j'ai fermé la porte de la chambre de Rose.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez entre la pouce et l'index et ferma les yeux.

-Comment tu l'avais compris, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, c'était ma mère…le fait de savoir que Shelly était ici a suffit à lui faire perdre la tête. Elle et mon père voulaient absolument nous rendre visite, Si ce n'est ce soir, au moins demain…

Soudain gagné par son inquiétude, Ron vint s'asseoir à table face à lui.

-Tu les as dissuadé, j'espère…

-Difficilement. Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai du mal à contenir leur impatience. Mes parents ne voient qu'une chose, ils veulent faire connaissance avec leur vraie petite-fille au plus vite, et tout le reste n'a aucune importance…

L'appétit à présent définitivement coupé, Ron repoussa la part de gâteau devant lui.

-Quelle est cette menace dont ils parlaient ?s'enquit-il, sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Avant de répondre Draco plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard empli d'une colère noire et de beaucoup d'appréhension.

-Mon père me menace de mettre l'affaire entre les mains d'un avocat, avoua-t-il enfin. Pour obtenir un droit de visite légal. Voir même la garde de l'enfant.

A ces mots, Ron tressaillit.

-La garde de…

-Ils ne l'obtiendront jamais !s'empressa d'ajouter Draco.

Son visage était blême mais sa voix restait ferme et déterminée.

-Nous sommes les parents, poursuivit-il. Je suis derrière toi. Leur avocat ne pourra que leur conseiller de laisser tomber.

-Mais ils pourraient obtenir un droit de visite…

-Je ne sais pas.

Violemment Draco laissa son poing serré s'abattre sur la table.

-Que le diable les emporte ! cria-t-il. Nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin de cela.

Le nez plongé dans leur tasse de café, tout à leurs pensées, ils demeurèrent silencieux un long moment. Draco haussa les épaules, vida sa tasse d'un coup, puis sourit à Ron.

-Moi non plus, dit-il. Je n'aime pas l'idée de vous voir partir demain.

Ron s'efforça d'ignorer l'espoir que cet aveu faisait naître en lui. Il n'y avait pas une nuit où il ne pensait à ce baiser échangé avec Draco dans sa cuisine. Il était sûr de ne pas être gay mais alors pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi avec Draco.

-Merci…murmura Ron. Tu sais je commence moi aussi à être fatigué de ces retrouvailles et de ces adieux à répétition…Mais comment faire autrement ? Comme tu le disais à Rose tout à l'heure, il nous faut bien composer avec nos obligations.

Lentement Draco hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison, conclut-il avec sourire déçu. Et pour l'instant, la plus urgente d'entre elles consiste pour moi à convaincre mes parents de patienter encore un peu.

-Bonne nuit, fit Draco.

Assis au bout du divan, les jambes repliées sur lui, Ron regardait sa mère mettre la dernière touche à la disposition des cadeaux au pied du petit sapin disposé dans un coin du salon. Celui-ci devait se contenter d'une guirlande lumineuse, de décorations faites maison et de quelques boules vertes et rouges.

Ron observa sa mère.

-Joyeux Noël, mon chéri !

Ron rendit à sa mère le sourire chaleureux qu'elle lui adressait.

-Joyeux Noël, maman… je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez là. Si seulement…

Avec son flair habituel, les yeux brillant de malice sa mère acheva pour lui la phrase qu'il avait renoncé à conclure.

-Si seulement Rose pouvait être là, elle aussi ?

Un sourire sur le visage, Ron hocha la tête.

-J'aimerais tant que tu puisses faire sa connaissance…

-Nous aussi, s'écrièrent les frères de Ron tous en même temps.

Cette année, il avait eu la bonne surprise de recevoir ses frères et sa sœur la veille de noël chez lui. Harry avait du rester à Poudlard pour surveiller les enfants qui ne rentraient pas chez eux pour noël. Il n'était pas trop déçu vu qu'il allait passer son premier Noël avec Severus et les enfants.

Battant des mains avec excitation, Shelly, son cousin et sa cousine étaient tout exciter d'ouvrir leur cadeaux. Bill aussi était devenu père; il avait eu deux enfants avec Fleur: Aurore et Andy Weasley. Les deux enfants avaient hérité des cheveux roux de la famille et les yeux bleus de leur mère, outre bien sûr du sang vélane de celle-ci.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Fred prendre Shelly dans ses bras, George prit Andy et Charlie prit Aurore. Ils avaient déclaré qu'ils allaient faire une bataille de boule de neige. Il fallait bien reconnaitre que depuis l'arrivé de sa famille, il appréciait de les voir prendre un peu le relai. En ces jours de fête où la présence de Rose lui manquait plus que jamais, la mélancolie qui ne le quittait plus, le rendait moins disponible et moins patient vis-à-vis de Shelly.

-Vas-tu un jour t'habituer à ne la voir que de temps à autre ? S'inquiéta sa mère. Ou regretteras-tu toujours de ne pouvoir vivre auprès d'elle ?

Cette question, Ron se l'était déjà posée maintes fois sans jamais parvenir à trouver de réponse.

-Je ne sais pas… avoua-t-il honnêtement. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix de toute façon…

-Tu as au moins la chance, reprit sa mère avec conviction, que Draco veuille le bonheur de vos filles autant que toi.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Ron avec un soupir. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'étais tellement sûr qu'il ferait tout pour récupérer Shelly… une chance qu'il adore Rose- il l'appelle ma fleur, je te l'ai raconté ?

Voyant sa mère hocher la tête avec un sourire, Ron se sentit rougir. Bien sûr qu'il le lui avait raconté…depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle, son père et ses frères. Ron ne leur avait pratiquement parlé que de Draco et de Rose, au risque de les lasser mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

La petite tête de Rose vint se nicher contre la poitrine de son père, sur les genoux de qui elle venait de s'asseoir.

-Tu crois que Shelly a eu des beaux cadeaux elle aussi ?

-J'en suis sûr…, répondit Draco sans trop de conviction.

L'étalage de papiers froissés, de rubans, de cartons et d'emballages répandus sur le sol du salon le rendait malade. Jouets et vêtements neufs, à peine déballés, formaient en tas des îles sinistres au milieu de ce chaos. En fait, il savait pertinemment que Shelly n'avait sans doute pas été aussi gâtée pour Noël, et que cela valait sans doute mieux pour elle…

Ses efforts pour ne pas offrir à Rose autant de cadeaux que les années précédentes avaient été réduits à néant par l'avalanche de présents que ses grands-parents avaient fait pleuvoir sur sa tête. D'une certaine manière, il était heureux que ses parents n'aient pas oublié Rose cette année, même si sa mère lui avait discrètement remis quelques paquets à l'intention de Shelly. Ils s'étaient montrés aussi généreux avec elle qu'à leur habitude. Mais quant à lui, il aurait préfère qu'ils dépensent un peu moins d'argent et lui accordent un peu plus de leur temps et de leur affection.

Depuis quelques temps, il commençait à réaliser que sa femme avait été élevée de la même façon. Sa femme avait un défaut, c'était son goût pour le luxe et sa façon un peu égoïste de rechercher les plaisirs personnels. Elle avait assumé ce penchant de manière tellement drôle et avec tant de charme que cela ne l'avait jamais gêné. Pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce qui serait advenu si elle avait survécu. Aurait-elle eu la patience d'être une bonne mère, ou avait-elle voulu un enfant comme une petite fille désire une nouvelle poupée ?

Bien sûr, elle avait lu durant sa grossesse des milliers de livres pour se préparer à remplir efficacement son rôle maternel. Mais le premier engouement passé et aux nuits sans sommeil, peut-être aurait-elle fini, comme nombre de ses amies, par embaucher une nounou. Tous les soirs, celle-ci serait venue leur présenter une enfant propre et policée, pour un baiser de bonne nuit, avant de la mettre au lit. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se sentait injuste et déloyal envers elle. Mais il ne pouvait pourtant s'en empêcher…

Sortant de sa rêverie, Draco déposa un baiser sur la tête de Rose.

-Nous verrons Shelly la semaine prochaine… lui rappela-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Vous pourrez vous montrer vos nouveaux jouets et vous faire des petits cadeaux.

Levant la tête, Rose le fixa de ses grands yeux suppliants.

-Je voudrais la voir aujourd'hui.

Sans lui répondre, Draco soupira. L'aveu de Rose n'avait fait que souligner son propre désir de sauter dans sa voiture pour rejoindre Ron et Shelly. Il voulait passer Noël avec ses deux petites filles et avec Ron, qui faisait partie intégrante de leur si particulière famille. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire, Rose et lui, de l'interminable journée qui s'ouvrait devant eux ?

La nuit précédente, ses parents s'étaient éclipsés dès qu'ils l'avaient pu. Il souffla:

-Tu ne veux pas essayer tes nouveaux jouets ?

En parcourant du regard le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le salon après la séance d'ouverture des parquets, Rose fit une moue boudeuse.

-Grand-père m'a offert un nouveau jeu rigolo, mais je sais pas où il est…

-Ma fleur, dit-il en reposant sa fille sur le sol, laisse-moi juste le temps de passer un petit coup de fil. Ensuite, je suis tout à toi.

-Ok…, répondit Rose, rejoignant le tas de jouets le plus proche pour y ramasser une poupée.

Après avoir composé le numéro, Draco pianota nerveusement sur le combiné tandis que résonnait dans l'écouteur une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois. Lorsque quelqu'un décrocha à la quatrième, il entendit le traditionnel chant de Noël « mon beau sapin » en arrière-fond musical.

-Allô ? dit une voix d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Bonjour…, répondit-il sans penser à se présenter. Et joyeux Noël…pourrais-je parler à Ron, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr, reprit la voix amicale et chaleureuse. Je vous le passe. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi…

Après quelques mesures du chant de Noël, Ron vint prendre l'appareil, tout essoufflé.

-Draco! s'exclama joyeusement Ron, lorsque ce dernier se fut présenté. Tu voulais parler à Shelly ?

-En fait…

Mal à l'aise, Draco se redressa dans son fauteuil, comme si cela aurait pu l'aider à poursuivre.

-Je me demandais, reprit-il, si tu avais prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui…

-Non, répondit-il. Mes parents et mes frères passent Noël avec nous, mais nous n'avons pas prévu de sortir.

Un long silence ponctua cette maladroite conclusion. Heureusement, songea-t-il avec agacement, qu'il menait ses entretiens professionnels de manière un peu plus ferme…

-Pour tout te dire, reprit-il enfin, j'avais dans l'idée que nous pourrions peut-être venir te rendre visite, Rose et moi.

-Aujourd'hui ? S'étonna Ron.

-Oui, si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr!

-Non, non ! S'empressa de répondre Ron. Pas du tout, au contraire même… mais je pensais que tu fêterais Noël…

-C'est déjà fait…, annonça-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Draco n'en dit pas plus, mais cela suffit à Ron pour percevoir la tristesse dans le ton de sa voix.

-Alors venez tout de suite !conclut Ron vivement. Veux-tu passer la nuit ici ?

-Et ta famille?

-Ils rentrent chez mes parents, répondit Ron en riant.

-Le temps de préparer deux sacs et nous nous mettons en route!

-Draco… je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies appelé.

En raccrochant, il songea qu'il l'étai lui aussi. Soudain, cette journée de Noël s'annonçait sous de bien meilleurs auspices…^

**DIT_ MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ^^ AIMER OU PAS ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos revies ^^**

**Merci à Aurelie pour avoir corriger ce chapitre ^^^**

Chapitre 10

La fête de Noel chez Ron ressemblait en tout point à ce que Draco avait imaginé. En dépit du manque de moyen, il régnait dans sa maison une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale. Celle-là même, songea-t-il avec un pincement au cœur, qui avait tant fait défaut la veille dans sa luxueuse et froide demeure.

La famille de Ron s'était toute suite montré amicale, attentive et chaleureuse avec lui. Passé le premier moment d'émotion, ils l'avaient entrainé dans un tourbillon d'histoires, de rire et de jeux, qui avaient eu rapidement raison de sa froideur naturelle.

La radio jouait des airs traditionnels de Noel. Du four s'élevait une délicieuse odeur de dinde grillée. Sur le sapin et aux fenêtres, les décorations n'étaient que plus belles et émouvantes d'avoir été fabriquées par les petites mains de Shelly. Sans avoir reçu autant de cadeaux que Rose, celle-ci n'en avait pas moins été très gâtée. Entre les jouets qui se trouvaient déjà là et ceux qu'ils avaient apportés, les deux petites filles auraient pour ces deux jours largement de quoi s'occuper.

De temps à autre, Draco jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il tombait dehors une fine pluie froide et la nuit finissait d'obscurcir le ciel. Cela rendait plus précieuse et plus appréciable encore la scène de paisible bonheur domestique qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Soudain Draco comprit qu'il était tout simplement heureux... Heureux d'être là, dans cette ambiance avec Rose et Shelly et aussi avec Ron. Son vœu le plus cher aurait été qu'ils puissent être réunis ainsi plus souvent. A présent qu'il se sentait tellement à l'aise avec Ron, il aurait tout simplement aussi bien pu emménager avec Shelly chez eux, si cela avait été possible. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait même pu… l'épouser.

Aussi sonné que s'il venait de se fracasser le nez contre un porte, Draco sentit la tête lui tourner sous l'effet de l'excitation. Elle était là, la solution à tous leurs problèmes…là, dans cette idée tellement folle qu'il avait encore du mal à la formuler clairement. Là, dans ce mariage de raison auquel Ron et lui n'avaient qu'à consentir pour assurer leur propre bonheur et celui de leurs filles…

Rapidement, tous les effets bénéfiques d'une telle union affluèrent dans son esprit. Ron et lui pourraient être enfin pour Shelly et Rose, en toute légalité, les parents à part entière qu'ils aspiraient à être tous deux. Le problème posé par ses parents serait également résolu. L'angoisse des adieux tous les 15 jours ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Shelly et Rose, qui étaient déjà les meilleures amies du monde, pourraient quant à elles devenir comme des vraies sœurs, et ne s'en plaindraient sans doute pas. Jamais aucune femme ne pourrait remplacer sa femme dans son cœur, pourtant, il était évident à présent qu'il manquait une personne dans sa vie. L'attirance purement physique qu'il ressentait pour Ron pouvait se révéler un atout. En dépit des circonstances, ils pouvaient très bien faire de ce mariage une réussite, une union pleine de respect et d'affection. Et même lorsque leurs filles seraient grandes, il ne lui était pas difficile de s'imaginer vieillir heureux auprès de Ron.

Néanmoins il y avait un hic à ce beau projet, Ron lui même. N'allait-il pas éclater de rire quand il lui exposerait son idée. Ils n'avaient plus parlé de leur baiser échangé, ils se comportaient comme-ci rien ne s'était passé depuis.

Il n'avait jamais été un homme impulsif et il lui fallait encore peser le pour et le contre avant de se lancer.

Draco s'éveilla juste avant l'aube, courbaturé et nauséeux, après une nuit passée à se retourner sans fin sur l'antique divan du salon. La magie de Noel semblait à présent s'être enfuie et la perspective du retour chez lui commençait déjà à lui hanter l'esprit. Avec un soupir, il se résigna à sortir de son sac de couchage, s'habilla rapidement et gagna la cuisine.

Avec des gestes automatiques, il versa dans une tasse deux cuillérées de café instantané puis remplit la bouilloire et la mit à chauffer.

Avait-il été fou d'imaginer, la veille de pouvoir épouser un homme dont il n'était pas amoureux? De faire comme ses parents, un simple mariage arrangé? Mais alors pourquoi son idée lui paraissait-elle toujours autant sensée. En fait, il s'étonnait même de ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus tôt.

En réalité c'était Severus qui lui avait donné cette idée. Depuis qu'il sortait enfin avec Potter, il lui avait dit qu'il pensait lui demander sa main vu que le mariage gay était légal dans le monde magique. La guerre, lui avait appris à ne pas perdre du temps et pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentait aimé. Sans compter qu'il aimait autant Harry que les progénitures de celui-ci. Il voulait faire parti de cette famille. Draco avait eu du mal à assimiler que c'était son parrain froid et sarcastique qui lui disait ces mots tendres et doux dignes d'un Pousouffle.

La bouilloire commençait à siffler lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos, aussitôt suivi d'un murmure ensommeillé.

- Déjà debout ?

Draco se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec celui qui n'avait cessé d'occuper ses pensées depuis la veille. En tee-shirt blanc et en short noir, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux encore lourds de fatigue, il lui fit furieusement penser à Rose lorsqu'il se frottait les yeux. Il était tout simplement désirable.

- Bonjour! marmonna-t-il en détournant précipitamment le regard. Je t'ai réveillé?

- Pas du tout! Je ne dors pas très bien ces temps-ci

- Et apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul! Quand vas-tu te décider à me laisser le canapé?

- La prochaine fois, peut-être!

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Compte sur moi pour te rappeler cette promesse.

- Ton eau me semble chaude

- Pardon? Oh oui…

Tout en préparant son café, Draco le regarda aller en baillant vers un placard pour en extraire un bol et une boite à thé. Il était surpris par la force du désir qui le poussait vers lui, cette envie presque insupportable d'entourer sa taille, d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux roux.

Les mains plongées au fond de ses poches et les dents serrées, il s'efforçât de ne pas broncher alors qu'il passait devant lui pour se saisir de la bouilloire et d'arroser d'eau un des sachets de thé.

-As-tu faim ? demanda-t-il en l'observant par-dessus son bol.

-Hum ? marmonna Draco. Euh…Non, merci.

Dans l'espoir de s'éclaircir les idées, il préféra se refugier dans la dégustation de son café brûlant. L'arrivée soudaine de Ron dans la cuisine le prenait un peu au dépourvu. Il savait que c'était le moment ou jamais de lui parler, il devait le faire avant que les filles ne se réveillent. Mais par où commencer ?

-En fait, reprit-il, je ne pense pas rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui.

Ron parut plus ravi que surpris par cette nouvelle.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus, dit Ron avec sourire. Pour un jour supplémentaire, ou même plus. Rose et Shelly ne s'en plaindront sûrement pas ! As-tu prévu de prendre des congés jusqu'au nouvel an ?

- Non, répondit Draco. Pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas trop de travail en ce moment, mentit-il.

Pour se donner du courage, il avala une nouvelle gorgée de son café amer qui lui brûla la langue.

- Je voulais te dire…

- Oui ? L'encouragea Ron le voyant hésiter.

- Je pense avoir trouvé une solution qui pourrait peut être mettre un terme à tous nos problèmes avec mes parents...

Ron parut déçu. Draco vit son visage se fermer, comme si Ron se tenait à présent sur ses gardes. Pourtant, il ne lui était plus possible de faire marche arrière. Il lui fallait se faire une raison. Aucune précaution oratoire ne parviendrait à rendre moins stupéfiante la proposition qu'il allait faire d'un moment à l'autre.

-J'ai pensé à un truc, lança-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, nous pourrions nous marier. Ron veux-tu m'épouser ?

Figé sur place, la bouche entrouverte, Ron le contempla pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

-Je t'en pris, dit quelque chose…, finit-il par protester.

-Je…

Incapable d'en dire plus, Ron déglutit péniblement sans le quitter des yeux.

-Tu penses, reprit-il, à une sorte de mariage blanc c'est ça?

-Exactement…, approuva Draco avec soulagement. Pour le bien des filles…et pour commencer.

Draco cru discerner une lueur de désappointement dans les yeux de Ron et réprima un soupir. S'il s'y prenait ainsi, ils ne risquaient pas d'aller bien loin tous les deux… à l'entendre, on aurait pu croire qu'il lui proposait une association purement formelle, basée pur un contrat légal, et non un mariage en bonne et due forme. Lui pensait plutôt à quelque chose à long terme. Cependant il valait mieux laisser Ron croire qu'il parlait d'un mariage blanc.

-J'avais pensé, précisa Draco prudemment, que nous pourrions vivre chez l'un et chez l'autre en alternance mais je pense qu'il y a une plus grande place chez moi.

Draco se risqua à un sourire qui devait ressembler au final à une grimace. Ron semblait bien trop occupé à l'étudier de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Tu es sérieux…

Dans sa bouche, c'était autant un constat qu'une question.

-Plus que sérieux !s'emporta Draco, qui commençait à s'agacer de son incrédulité. Cela ferait de toi officiellement le second père de Rose, et moi celui de Shelly. Nous aurions l'un et l'autre les mêmes droits sur nos filles. Sur le plan strictement légal, tu n'aurais plus rien à craindre de moi. Ni moi de toi…

-Quand même…, murmura Ron en secouant la tête. Le mariage…

Draco comprit que, contrairement à lui, Ron n'avait jamais dû y songer.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Plaida Draco avec fougue. Nous nous entendons bien tous les deux. Nous avons pour Rose et Shelly le même amour. Nous concevons de la même façon leur éducation. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, commença-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas détourner les yeux.

Un silence tendu, s'installa.

Ron ferma brièvement ses paupières et prit une longue inspiration. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Draco les trouva hagards et apeurés.

-C'est d'accord…, conclut-il dans un souffle.

Luttant contre l'envie d'éclater de rire et de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras, Draco se pencha par-dessus la table et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

Ron rougit

-Je pense qu'on devra dire à nos proches la vérité, expliqua Ron en rougissant. Je ne veux pas leur mentir. Et puis Harry croira qu'il avait raison.

-Raison ?

-Oui, il va croire que je suis devenu gay ou un truc comme ça, murmura Ron tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Même si Ron savait qu'Harry et les membres de sa famille allaient le charrier il voulait par cette déclaration, faire comprendre à Draco qu'il n'était pas de ce bord…il le croyait. Cette semaine, il avait quelques fois pensé à ce baiser échangé avec Draco, mais il ne s'y attardait jamais dessus.

-Bien. dit Draco platement, quand ?

-Je…je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de raison d'attendre, répondit Ron. Nous pourrions nous marier au terrier comme tous les membres de ma famille. Mon ex-femme avait refusé de s'y marier. Je sais que ça avait rendu triste ma mère.

Draco trouva l'idée assez intéressante et se garda bien de manifester sa satisfaction.

-Tu n'auras pas à le regretter, dit Draco, tout en posant sa main sur celle de Ron. Sous la sienne, il sentit la main du rouquin tressaillir.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai. Pour le bonheur de Rose et de Shelly…

En silence, Draco hocha la tête à son tour. Ron aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le bonheur de ses filles. Et lui aussi…

**DIT_ MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ^^ AIMER OU PAS ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**je sais que cela fait longtemps ^^ voici la suite de cette fiction mais je m'excuse d'avance, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé**

Chapitre 11

Draco et Ron se marièrent le lendemain même. C'était une froide et claire matinée de décembre, glacée par le vent polaire soufflant du large. En apprenant les détails de leur histoire, le prêtre avait accepté de célébrer leur mariage sans attendre, mais non sans avoir émis quelques réserves quant aux motivations de cette union.

Dans le chapiteau que ses frères avaient installé la veille avec l'aide d'Harry et de Severus dans le jardin de leur mère. Leur petit groupe transi était rassemblé autour du maitre-autel. Toute la famille de Ron avait accepté avec émotion et une joie sincère d'assister à la cérémonie. Harry était le témoin de Ron et Severus, celui de Draco.

Lorsque Ron avait raconté la proposition de Draco et son acceptation. Harry l'avait pris dans ses bras et le félicitait. Ron avait bien essayé de lui dire que c'était un mariage blanc mais pour Harry, Ron cachait ses vrais sentiments et qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte. Qu'il fallait qu'il assume ses préférences sans avoir peur du regard des autres comme lui, et c'est là qu'il vit la belle bague qui ornait l'annuaire d'Harry. Ron lui sourit et à son tour le félicita.

Lorsqu'il avait raconté la même histoire à sa famille. Il avait eu droit au même discours et la même réaction qu'Harry. Ses frères étaient sûrs qu'il cachait ses sentiments qu'il ne fallait pas avoir honte d'aimer un serpentard.

Ron et Draco avait jugé préférable de ne rien dire aux parents de Draco.

Pour l'occasion, Ron avait revêtu une robe de sorcier de couleur bleu marin, rehaussé d'un simple rang de perles. Draco avait préféré portée le seul costume noir qu'il avait.

Rose et Shelly assissent sagement au premier rang, elles portaient deux robes blanches assorties, que leur grand-mère s'était empressait d'aller acheter avec elles en prévision de l'événement. Gantées de blanc, toutes deux radieuses de bonheur, elles avaient posé sur leurs genoux un panier contenant les pétales de rose qu'elles répandraient sur le sol à la sortie des mariés.

-Mes chers enfants…

Le prêtre, un vieil homme chauve à la bonté aussi évidente, se tenait devant eux et les considérait d'un œil attendri, débitant son petit discours d'une voix de basse. Debout à coté de celui qui s'apprêtait à devenir son mari, Draco s'efforça de prêter attention à ces mots qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir à réentendre un jour. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, seules quelques paroles arrivaient jusqu'à lui, comme issues d'un lointain passé.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire…, disait le prêtre.

Et lui devait lutter contre la tentation de demander pardon à sa défunt femme – même s'il n'y avait rien à pardonner, du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader. Et si personnes ne pouvait lui accorder ce pardon. Sa femme n'était plus là mais Ron, lui, l'était.

-Jurez-vous d'aimer et de chérir…, poursuivait le vieil homme.

Maintenant qu'il était en train d'épouser Ron. Il lui manquerait plus qu'à passer à l'étape deux. Faire en sorte que ce mariage blanc soit un vrai mariage et pour ça, il devait faire en sorte de séduire Ron parce qu'au fond de lui, il sentait que Ron n'avait pas été si indifférent qu'il a voulue lui faire croire.

Être une vrai famille avec les petites était ce qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de leur projet de mariage, Rose s'était exclamée, pleine d'espoir :

-Tu veux dire que Ron sera mon second papa !

-Exactement…, avait-il répondu. Et moi, je serai aussi le papa de Shelly. Ce qui veut dire que tu devras me partager avec elle. Ça t'embête ?

Rose avait secoué énergiquement la tête et s'était pendue à son cou. Les yeux brillants, elle lui avait murmuré à l'oreille :

-Shelly est ma meilleure amie…

-Eh bien, à présent elle sera aussi ta sœur…, avait-il conclu en la couvrant de baiser.

Soudain conscient que la cérémonie touchait à sa fin. Draco secoua sa torpeur pour revenir sur terre.

-Ronald Billius Weasley, récitait le prêtre d'une voix grave, acceptez-vous de prendre Draco Lucius Malefoy pour légitime époux ?

D'une voix haute et claire, Ron répondit sans hésiter :

-Je le veux

-le vieil homme se tourna vers lui et demanda sur le même ton :

-Draco Lucius Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre Ronald Billius Weasley pour légitime époux ?

Draco se sentait coupable par rapport à Astoria, sa défunte femme. Lorsqu'il regarda vers deux petites filles suffit à emporter ses derniers doutes. Et ce fut d'une voix forte et confiante qu'il répondit lui aussi :

-je le veux.

Incapable de s'intéresser au contenu de son assiette, Ron jouait avec sa nourriture. De nouveau, malgré une première expérience désastreuse, il était un homme marié mais s'il savait que c'était un mariage blanc. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se considérer comme vraiment marié.

Après la cérémonie, sa mère avait insisté pour s'occuper des enfants, de manière à le permettre de manger le magnifique buffet de sa mère avait préparé à cette occasion. Elle avait préparé avec l'aider de son marié pour créer une sorte d'antichambre où elle avait installait une table avec deux chaises magnifiquement décorés. L'ambiance, dégagée par cette pièce, inspirait le romanisme.

En chemin, Draco avait paru aussi embrassé que lui de cette soudaine intimité, ce qui suscitait en lui.

Depuis le début, la conversation et les aménagements qu'il leur faudrait mettre en place dans leurs vies respectives. Ron se faisait l'impression de discuter des détails d'une campagne promotionnelle. Si ce n'est que les détails en question consistaient à déterminer où Draco allait pouvoir ranger chez lui sa brosse à dents et ses sous-vêtements…

Soudain, Ron se surprit à visualiser ses affaires pendues à cotés des siennes, dans sa penderie, à l'imaginer au matin déambulant torse nu dans la chambre. La perspective était loin d'être déplaisante…sans peine, il imaginait les muscles souples jouant sous une peau lisse et mate. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend, jura-t-il. Je ne suis pas gay et surtout c'est un mariage blanc, un mariage blanc.

-Je me suis permis de commander un nouveau canapé, surtout si je dois vivre chez toi la moitié de mon temps…

Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'investir sa chambre, comprit Ron en hochant machinalement la tête. C'était bien un mariage blanc. Il devrait être soulagé mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal.

Lorsque la cérémonie sonna la fin. Draco et Ron prirent leur filles et salua tous les invitées avant de transplaner.

Ron avait prit son temps à laver les petites avant de les coucher. Draco était venue les embrassées à son tour.

Draco rejoignit Ron au salon. Celui-ci regardait la télévision. Il s'assit près de celui-ci et il éteignit la télévision. Dans le silence brutal qui tomba dans la pièce. Ron eut l'impression d'entendre son cœur battre à coups redoublés. Qu'avait Draco en tête ?

Draco souffla. Il devait essayer de faire comprendre à Ron ce qu'il attendait vraiment de ce mariage.

-Ta famille est formidables…, dit-il enfin. Je regrette de les avoir insultés et méprisés à l'époque de Poudlard. J'étais vraiment un petit con.

-Un petit con ? demanda Ron en levant un de ses sourcils.

-OK un grand con, dit Draco en riant, suivit de près par Ron. Draco était content de lui, il avait pu détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu ne vas pas le croire mais ma famille t'apprécie beaucoup. Si on m'avait que des Weasley apprécieraient un jour un Malefoy. Ils trouvent que le mariage et la meilleure solution dans notre situation.

-Et en ce qui te concerne ? demanda-t-il. C'en est une aussi ?

-Oui même si Harry et mes frères m'ont charrié tout la journée. Ils se sont mis en tête que je cachais mes vrais sentiments et que je ne devrais pas avoir honte de mes préférences sexuelles. Ils ont ajouté que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un mari aussi sexy, ajouta-t-il avant de rire.

Draco se força à sourire sur cette plaisanterie. La discussion n'allait pas dans le sens qu'il voulait. Il fallait qu'il l'oriente sinon cela allait finir mal pour lui et son projet.

-Et toi tu en penses quoi ?

Ron s'arrêta de rire et fixa sérieusement Draco.

- Par rapport à quoi ? demanda Ron d'une voix intriguée.

-On devra rester unie au moins un an avant de divorcer. Je me demandais…toi et moi ont à des besoins…

Ron souffla. Draco voulait savoir comment ils allaient organiser cette partie de leur accord. Pour sa part, depuis son divorce, il n'avait été attiré par quelqu'un et puis peu de personnes s'intéressait vraiment à lui. De plus, Pour les Weasley les liens du mariage était sacré tant qu'on est marié, on reste fidèle à son époux même si ce mariage était blanc. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se considérer vraiment marier. Il savait que sa réaction était vraiment stupide. Par contre, il était sûr que Draco devait sûrement avoir beaucoup de prétendantes. À cette idée, il se sentit submerger d'une triste dont il ne comprenait pas la cause.

-c'est un mariage blanc, répondit Ron tout en détournant les yeux. Je ne te demande pas d'être abstinent jusqu'à notre divorce mais soit simplement discret. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas apporter tes amantes ici. Cela troublera trop les petites. Elles sont sûres qu'on s'est marié par amour.

-C'est ce que tu penses faire, siffla Draco d'une voix glaciale. T'envoyer en l'air en dehors de la maison en toute discrétion. L'idée même que Ron soit avec une autre personne que lui le rendait fou de jalousie. Si Ron devait s'envoyer e l'air c'était avec lui et avec personne d'autre.

-Non, murmura Ron en rougissant. Pour moi, les liens du mariage sont important même si cela est un mariage blanc pour moi ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux dire on est passé devant le prêtre. C'est quand même solennel et important. Mais toi tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Comme j'ai dit, tu n'amènes pas tes maitresses ici et tu sois discret…

- Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à prendre le mariage à la légère, Ron. Tu es mon mari. Cela signifie quelques choses à mes yeux.

Le cœur de Ron s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Lentement, il releva les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Draco. Ils étaient emplis d'une lueur étrange qui brusquement le bouleversa.

N'était-il pas étrange que le simple fait qu'il lui ait passé une alliance au doigt suscitât en lui des désirs qui n'y étaient pas la vielle ?

-Je ne suis pas un homme infidèle, expliqua Draco tout en le dévorant des yeux.

En voyant l'air perdu de Ron. Il souffla.

-je recommence, dit Draco tout en tournant le visage de Ron vers sa direction. Je suis un homme fidèle. Je ne pense pas aller voix ailleurs… je pense plus tôt que…

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Il avait comprit. Il se leva d'un pond comme s'il s'était brulé.

-les hommes ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne suis pas gay, bégaya Ron d'un air perdu. Je ne suis…

Draco s'était levé et l'avait embrassé. Ron essaya de repousser Draco mais peine perdue. Lors d'un de ses mouvements pour se dégager, il trébucha sur le canapé et Draco fut allongé sur lui. Le blond avait plaça les mains de Ron en dessus de la tête de celui-ci tout en forçant la bouche de son roux.

Lorsque Ron allait lui demander de le lâcher et c'est là que Draco en profita pour glisser sa langue. Il fut heureux lorsqu'il sentit que Ron lui répondit timidement même s'il continuait à s'agiter sous lui. Quand Ron cessa tout mouvement, il le lâche et glissa l'une de ses mains sous la robe de sorcier que Ron avait gardé depuis leur mariage. Il toucha lentement le ventre et glissa sa main sur le téton de son roux. Il le pinça légèrement celui-ci, ce qui fit gémir Ron. Draco était aux anges.

-Je te demande simplement d'y penser, murmura Draco aux creux de l'oreille de Ron. Je te désire mais jamais je te forcerais à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Draco l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever et il tendit sa main vers Ron pour l'aider à se lever.

A peine Ron fut lever qu'il se rendit à toute vitesse dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre avant de s'écouler à mène le sol dos appuyer à la porte.

Draco voulait qu'ils …ensemble… l'idée devrait le dégouter mais pourquoi avait-il alors une érection, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que si Draco ne s'était pas arrêté, lui ne l'aurait jamais fait ? Il secoua la tête.

Draco voulait avoir quelqu'un avec qui baiser le temps que leur divorce soit prononcé et lui…lui, ne savait pas où il en était. Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes mais alors pourquoi son corps avait régit aux caresses de Draco ? Pourquoi avait-il gémit et aimé ?

Draco s'écroula sur le canapé et jure. Dire qu'il s'était dit d'être discret et qu'il allait doucement avec Ron. Mais où était la subtilité des serpentard ? Il aurait du peut-être attendre avant de lui parler de cet aspect de le mariage. Mais le bon coté des choses, Ron savait à quoi s'attendre. La balle était dans son camp mais il allait quand même continuer à le séduire et le faire craquer.


	12. Chapter 12

**D'abord Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Ensuite,Je sais que cela fait très longtemps mais voici la suite de ma fiction en espèrant que vous aimerez la suite autant que moi.**

**et enfin, Merci à ma nouvelle bêta: Pikliaz qui corrige mes autres fictions ^^**

Chapitre 12

En remontant à faible allure l'allée menant à la maison, son attaché-case et son ordinateur portable posés sur le siège passager, Draco ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Il était pressé de pousser la porte de son foyer, pour y être accueilli par une délicieuse odeur de cuisine, deux enfants bondissant de la joie de le revoir, et un homme souriant. Le tout sera parfait avec un baiser de Ron pour l'accueillir, songea-t-il en actionnant le verrouillage automatique des portières. La seule fois où il avait embrassé Ron, c'était dans le salon de la maison de Ron.

Ron et Shelly étaient venus vivre avec lui dans sa maison. Bien vite, ils s'était rendu compte que la maison de Ron était bien trop petite pour eux.

Et maintenant tous les soirs, il était impatient de renter chez lui. Comparativement à la vie de père célibataire qu'il avait mené ces dernières années, le changement était appréciable. Comment avait-il pu si longtemps ignorer que la vie était nettement plus facile à vivre, pour un homme, en compagnie d'une personne avec qui la partager ? Du moins, songea-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, quand ces personnes partageaient également le même lit…Ron était parfait dans son rôle d'époux et de père, mais il aurait souhaité le voir un peu plus empressée de succomber à ses charmes. Certes, cela faisait seulement quelques semaines qu'ils étaient mariés, mais sa patience et sa bonne volonté, mises à mal par leur cohabitation, commençaient à s'émousser. Il essayait bien de le séduire, en lui souriant, le frôlant le plus possible pour qu'il s'habitue à lui, à son corps mais il n'y avait aucun avancement.

Ron, le voyant pénétrer dans la cuisine, l'accueillit avec un sourire de bienvenue, à défaut du baiser espéré.

- Les filles !, cria Ron en direction du living-room. Draco est rentré…

Le temps d'une galopade effrénée à travers, de quelques cris de joie, et Draco se retrouva assailli par deux fillettes déchainées, qu'il fit l'une après l'autre sauté en l'air dans ses bras. Lorsque toutes deux s'estimèrent satisfaites, elles disparurent de la pièce aussi vite qu'elles y étaient apparues.

S'approchant de Ron, qui avait suivi toute la scène en souriant, Draco le découvrit occupé à touiller une sauce tomate cuisant à gros bouillons sur le feu.

- Spaghettis ?, demanda Draco.

- Oui. J'espère que cela te va...

- Je te le répète, reprit-il. Je ne suis pas difficile.

Draco se pencha sur la sauce bolognaise, celle-ci sentait bon mais il préférait mille fois la fraiche odeur citronnée qui s'élevait des cheveux de Ron. Il regarda la nuque de celui-ci et s'imaginait à son aise la couvrir de baiser, offerte aux yeux mais interdite à ses lèvres.

Gêné par son silence ou par le poids de son regard posé sur lui, Ron lui adressa un petit sourire timide, et fit un pas de coté pour sortir une marmite d'un placard.

- Donne-moi dix minutes pour faire cuire les spaghettis, dit-il d'une voix timide, et nous pourrons manger.

Draco hocha la tête d'un air pensif, sans bouger pour autant de son poste d'observation. Que se passerait-il s'il l'embrassait ?, se demanda Draco en fixant les lèvres de Ron.

- Tu pourrais peut-être aider les filles à se laver les mains ?, proposa Ron d'une voix pressée tout en tournant le dos à Draco.

Draco sursauta. Hochant la tête, il se dirigea vers le living-room.

Ron avait bien vu à travers le regard de Draco que celui-ci le désirait. Il avait même cru qu'il allait se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne devrait pas avoir peur de Draco. Il était un mec et il savait parfaitement se défendre mais est ce qu'il aurait le courage ou la volonté de repousser Draco. Depuis le baiser échangé sur le canapé du salon, Ron n'arrêtait pas de penser aux lèvres de Draco à son corps pressé contre le sien. Lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de parler de son trouble à Harry. Celui-ci avait sauté de joie et l'avait conseillé de suivre ses envies et pulsions. Le problème c'était que lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Une partie de son être lui disait de rejoindre Draco dans son lit et voir ce qui se passerait, et une autre, lui disait qu'il n'était pas gay et que c'était une folie.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Les filles étaient couchées depuis déjà deux heures et leur soirée se déroula de manière habituelle. Chacun dans son fauteuil, ils lurent en écoutant de la musique douce. Draco un dossier sur lequel il travaillait et Ron, un nouveau livre.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir.

Habituellement Draco ne cherchait pas à le retenir. Mais ce soir-là, pour quelque raison qui échappait, l'idée de le voir disparaitre dans sa chambre lui fut insupportable.

- Attends…, dit-il en reposant son dossier à son tour. Avant cela, j'aimerais que nous discutions un peu de…

Draco ne savait pas comment conclure sa phrase.

- Oui ? L'encouragea Ron. Je t'écoute.

- Comment va la librairie ? Je veux dire, elle fonctionne bien ?

Soudain Ron le dévisagea quelques secondes d'un air méfiant, avant de répondre :

- Je viens d'ouvrir, il faut du temps pour qu'un commerce fonctionne.

- Mais tu es aussi écrivain ?

- Oui, j'ai écrit quelques livres pour enfant qui commencent à avoir du succès.

- Pourquoi pas te concentrer sur tes livres que sur ta librairie. Ainsi tu pourrais travailler à la maison tout en t'occupant des enfants.

- C'est une blague ?, siffla Ron. Tu veux que je sois un homme au foyer ?

- Non, je dis seulement que tu aimes écrire et que je gagne suffisamment ma vie pour…

D'un geste, Ron l'interrompit.

- De un si je le faisais, dit-il tout en essayant de se calmer, j'aurais l'impression d'être prisonnier. J'ai besoin d'avoir mon indépendance. De deux Draco, je ne suis pas une femme. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime habiller les filles en roses, que je fais la cuisine qui fait de moi une femme qu'il faut entretenir.

Draco passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait convaincre Ron de partager son lit.

Ron tourna les talons, lançant par-dessus son épaule

- Bonne nuit Draco.

Mais quel con, se dit Draco tout en s'étalant sur son fauteuil. Il l'avait vexé. Va rattraper ton erreur si tu arrives, se dit-t-il avant de se gifler mentalement.

Draco toqua sur la porte de la chambre de Ron.

- Oui

- C'est moi, murmura Draco. Je dois te parler.

Ron ouvrit la porte.

- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit ce soir. Je suis fatig…

Draco avait décidé qu'il allait rattraper le coup ce soir et ainsi éviter que la situation ne s'envenime. Il avait penché sa tête vers celle de Ron avant que celui-ci ait pu parvenir à se détourner de lui, il s'empara de a bouche.

Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut le corps dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Comme pour l'empêcher de se dérober, Draco l'avait saisi aux avant-bras. Ron sentit la tête lui tourner. Le trouble suscité en lui par ce baiser prolongé. Contre ses lèvres, les lèvres de Draco se faisaient plus dures, plus exigeantes. Sur la peau nue de ses avant-bras, il sentit ses doigts se crisper.

Ron était sur le point de capituler et de s'abandonner totalement. Draco s'écarta et tout en haletant :

- Je me fou que tu gardes cette librairie ou que tu restes à la maison mais ce que je veux et que je désire. C'est toi et toi seul. Laisse-moi renter dans ta chambre.

- Je…, fit Ron troublé.

- On pourrait commencer à dormir ensemble, simplement dormir ensemble pour que tu t'habitues à mon corps contre le tien et furent à mesure, on s'apprivoisera. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas mais…

- On ira à mon rythme.

Draco hocha la tête.

- C'est moi qui te touche et pas l'inverse.

- Ok, dit à contre cœur Draco.

- Et si je n'aime pas. On arrête le tout et on fait comme c'était prévu, un an de mariage et on divorce.

- Oui. Draco sourit. Il avait un an pour convaincre son roux qu'il pourrait former un vrai couple dans tous les sens du terme. Vu le baiser échangée, il n'aurait pas trop de mal à convaincre Ron.

Ron leva un des ses sourcils. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vite regretter sa décision. Ron fit un pas de coté pour laisser Draco entrer dans sa chambre.

Une semaine, il s'était passé une semaine depuis l'accord qu'il avait fait passer à Ron. Une semaine qu'il dormait contre le corps chaud de Ron. Une semaine qu'il se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. C'est vrai qu'il avait dit qu'il ne brusquerait pas les choses mais comment avancer. La seule fois où Ron s'approchait de lui c'est quand il était endormit. Il colle son dos contre le torse de Draco où se couche entièrement sur lui. Comment garder le contrôle ?

- Papa Draco, Fit Shelly avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Papa va vite venir. Faut pas être triste comme ça.

- C'est vrai papa, faut pas être triste, dit Rose en l'embrassant sur la joue à son tour. On va rester avec toi, le temps que papa Ron vient à la maison.

Draco sourit et prit ses filles dans ses bras. Ron était parti rentrer visite à Potter.

- Moi aussi, je peux avoir un câlin, lança Ron qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et tu auras ton câlin, fit Draco d'une voix sensuelle. Ce qui fit rougir Ron.

- Papa, crièrent les filles en se jetant sur Ron. Tu nous as manqué. On a faim !, Ron rit.

- Est-ce que c'est moi qui vous manque ou ma cuisine ?

Les filles rougirent.

- Les deux, s'exclama Shelly en tenant la main de Rose.

Ron embrassa ses filles sur le front.

- Allez jouer. Je m'occupe de faire le diner.

Soudain Draco et Ron furent seuls. Draco s'approcha de Ron et lorsqu'il allait l'embrasser. Celui-ci se déroba.

- Je vais préparer le diner.

Draco hocha la tête avant de soupirer. Il n'avançait vraiment pas avec son roux.

Ron se força à se calmer mais quelle idée avait-il eu de demander des conseils à Harry ? Celui-ci lui avait donné du lubrifiant, des préservatifs et un livre pour l'aider à se décoincer. Il voulait voir si l'idée de Draco était une bonne idée. S'il était gay ou non. Il fallait bien qu'il le touche. Qu'il aille au-delà de sa peur. Il voulait savoir s'il avait aimé les baiser de Draco était parce qu'il était en manque ou parce qu'il avait vraiment aimé. Mais aimer un baiser ne veut pas dire qu'il aimerait l'étape suivante c'est-à-dire le toucher plus intimement.

- J'ai embrassé les petites, lança Draco tout en sortant de la salle de bains. Elles sont devenues inséparables.

- Oui, fit Ron. Elles adorent aller à l'école surtout depuis que James et Lylie se sont inscrits.

- J'espère simplement que les enfants de Potter n'auront pas une mauvaise influence sur mes filles.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Ron aimait ses filles de tout son cœur mais il les connaissait bien. Il savait que ses filles ne seraient pas des anges. Mettez la ruse de Draco et l'impulsion des Weasley….Fred et George n'étaient pas les oncles de ses charmantes jeunes filles. Ron imaginait déjà les futures convocations qu'ils auraient.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Je me demandais dans quelle maison elles seront envoyées.

- Serpentard, affirma Draco d'une voix déterminée. Tous les Malefoy ont été chez les verts.

- Et Bien sache que tous les Weasley ont été chez les rouges, s'exclama Ron avant d'envoyer un coussin sur le visage de Draco.

Draco prit le coussin et le jeta à son tour sur Ron. Et une petite bataille commença. Draco coinça les mains de Ron sur le dos avec une de ses mains et frappait Ron avec un coussin de l'autre.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

Draco se leva de Ron.

- Il y a des enfants qui dorment, dit Shelly tout en tenant Rose par la main...

- Et demain, on a école, fit Rose.

Les deux adultes baissèrent la tête.

- Désolé, les filles, firent Ron et Draco tout en souriant.

- Bien, firent les filles avant de refermer la porte.

- Rose commence à avoir de l'assurance, remarqua Draco en souriant à Ron. Elle ne fait plus pipi au lit et elle va plus facilement vers les autres.

Il s'installa dans leur lit.

- Shelly est plus réfléchie et surprotège Rose, dit Ron tout en s'installant dans le lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir se trouvant près de son coté du lit.

Draco éteint la lumière de leur lampe de chevet.

- Draco tu dors ?

- Non.

- Bien.

Soudain Ron se plaça en califourchon sur Draco.

- qu'est ce…

- Shut…, murmura Ron en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Tu as dit que tu me laissais aller à mon rythme, expliqua Ron avant de remplacer ses doigts par ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut hésitant mais doux. Se sentant plus sur de lui. Il ouvrit ses lèvres pour faire passer sa langue et le baiser fut plus passionné, plus sauvage.

Ron suivit les conseils d'Harry et du libre que celui-ci lui avait donné. Il suivait son instinct. Il glissa ses mains sur le torse nu de Draco. L'ancien vert ne dormait qu'avec les bas de ses pyjamas, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, Draco mis ses mains sur les hanches de son roux pour que celui-ci fasse de long mouvement de va et de viens sur son érection des plus imposantes. Comment garder son sang froid alors que la personne sur qui vous fantasmez vous chauffe ?

Ron avait chaud, très chaud. Il se redressait et vit les yeux gris de désire de Draco. Ron glissa entre les jambes de Draco et commença à onduler faisant ainsi se frotter leurs érections respectives. Draco attrapa la bouche de Ron et la dévora. Il glissa sa bouche jusqu'au cou de celui-ci et laissa des suçons sur son passage. C'était bon, c'était intense.

- Draco… c'est… Bon..

- Oui, gémit Draco avant de poser ses mains sur les fesses de Ron pour augmenter les mouvements et la profondeur des frottements.

- Je… vais..

- Moi… aussi..

D'un cri tous deux éjaculèrent.

Ron cachait son visage dans le cou de Draco. Lorsque celui-ci reprit ses esprits, il commença à avoir peur de la réaction du roux. Celui-ci était toujours entre ses jambes et son visage dans son cou. Avait-il aimé ou non ? S'il n'avait pas aimé, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ?, se dit Draco en paniquant.

- Ça va ?

- Non.

Draco se figea. Non, Ron devait avoir aimer.

- Non ?, répéta Draco d'une voix inquiété. Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Si.

Draco souffla et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

- Aujourd'hui, je devais seulement t'embrasser et te caresser. Pas faire ça.

Draco rit tout en caressant les cheveux de son roux.

- Ne te prends pas la tête pour si peu. Tu as suivit ton instinct. Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'on vient de faire ?

- Non.

- Alors tout va bien. On va prendre une douche puis se coucher.

- Ok.


	13. Chapter 13

_MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ^^_

_Chapitre 13_

Draco préparait le petit-déjeuner pour sa petite famille. Un magnifique sourire ornait son visage. Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée avec Ron. Il fallait qu'il remercie Potter. Sinon Ron ne se serait jamais lancer et il n'aurait jamais connu un tel plaisir.

- Papa, j'ai faim, lança Rose tout en s'installant sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Elle est suivie de près par Shelly.

- Voici, mes princesses, répondit Draco tout en déposant les croissants qu'il avait achetés ce matin. Il leur mit un verre de lait.

Ron entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Il rougit lorsqu'il vit Draco. Il avait…ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce qu'il avait fait avec Draco la veille au soir.  
Draco le vit et avança vers lui.

Aussi fasciné qu'une proie par son prédateur, Ron le regardait approcher, incapable du moindre geste. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin devant lui, il était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Incapable de soutenir l'intensité de son regard, Ron contempla les boutons de la chemise de Draco. Sans cravate, le col déboutonné, les manches roulées sur ses avant-bras, il émanait de lui une séduction irrésistible.

-Ron… j'ai adoré t'embrasser.

Sa voix n'était qu'un doux murmure. Toujours incapable de croiser son regard, Ron répondit d'une voix timide, les yeux baissés et le rouge aux joues.

-Moi aussi…, reconnut Ron. Moi aussi j'ai aimé.

-Bien ! approuva Draco avec un petit rire. C'est un bon début.

Avant que Ron ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Ron étouffa un petit gémissement de plaisir et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco. Soudain, ils entendirent les rires de leurs petites filles. Ron rougit tout en s'écartant pour embrasser ses petites filles. Les parents s'embrassent sur la bouche, il faudra vous y faire les filles, lança Draco en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bonjour, mes anges. Avez-vous bien dormi ?, enchaina Ron d'une voix embarrassée.

- Oui, répondirent les filles en souriant.

- Papa, et si un garçon m'embrasse sur la bouche, à la garderie ?

- Tu lui fiches une claque ! s'exclama Draco en roulant de gros yeux.

Aussitôt pliées de rire à cette idée, Shelly et Rose s'effondrèrent sur la table, sous les yeux de leurs parents réjouis.

- Je vais déposer les petites à l'école, lança Draco tout en regardant sa montre. Est-ce que vous avez fini votre petit-déjeuner ?

-Oui, refirent les filles tout en se levant de leur chaise.

- Allez mettre vos manteaux. Les filles coururent dans leur chambre.

***  
Dans l'appartement Harry à Poulard

- Je ne … ne suis pas très expérimenté…, balbutia Ron. Je n'ai fait l'amour qu'avec la mère de Shelly.

Harry sourit tout en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Ron.

- Je crois que tu t'en tires assez bien vu ce que tu m'as dit, le rassura-t-il.  
Ron rougit en baissant la tête.

- Il faut que tu te laisses aller comme la nuit dernière et tout ira bien.

- J'ai peur…

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'aimer. Draco n'est pas comme ton ex-femme.  
Ron rougit de plus en plus.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ça, expliqua-t-il mais de… tu vois de quoi je parle.  
Harry leva un de ses sourcils. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être un problème alors.  
Devant l'air de son ami, Ron souffla.

- Quand tu fais des trucs avec notre ancien professeur de potions. Est-ce que tu es en-dessous ou dessus ?  
Harry comprit et rougit.

- Jesuisendessous, murmura-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas compris.

Harry se régla la gorge.

- Je suis en dessous, répéta-t-il d'une voix gênée.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Non, je sais que ça fait mal : mais à quel point ?

Harry ne pouvait pas décrire la douleur de la première fois. De un car il ne voulait pas faire peur à Ron sachant qu'il était quelqu'un de très douillet et de deux, cela variait avec son partenaire. Si on le faisait avec quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui nous respecte la douleur est minime.

-Je peux te passer de quoi te faire une idée, lâcha Harry tout en se levant pour se diriger vers sa chambre et revenir après quelques minutes. Tes frères m'ont donné un échantillon gratuit de leurs nouveaux produits ;

Il déposa sur la table un jouet en forme de sexe, un tube qui devait être sûrement du lubrifiant qui était encore dans leur emballage.

- Harry, je ne …crois pas, bégaya Ron en prenant le gode.

- Je pense que tu devrais essayer d'abord avec tes doigts, expliqua Harry et puis tu devrais essayer avec le god. Je ne sais pas si celle de Draco est plus petite ou…

- Grande, elle est plus grande, le coupa Ron en rougissant. Il l'avait bien senti, la veille.

- Va à ton rythme, le conseilla Harry tout en souriant.

Ron rentra chez lui, l'appartement était vide. Ses petites filles étaient à la crèche et Draco au travail. Il avait la maison pour lui.

Ron relit les notes de son dernier livre d'enfant. Son livre parlait de deux petites filles qui avaient été échangées à leur naissance. Il s'était inspiré de sa vie.  
Après avoir travaillé deux bonnes heures, il décida de prendre une bonne douche. Il repensa à Harry, ou plutôt au sac que Harry lui avait donné avant qu'il le quitte. Il avait mis le sac dans un de ses tiroirs en sorte que ni les filles, ni Draco ne le trouve. Il entoura une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se dirigea vers ce fameux tiroir. Il prit le tube lubrifiant. Il allait essayer avec les doigts. S'il n'arrivait pas, il pourrait dire qu'il avait essayé.  
Courage mon vieux, se dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers son lit et s'allongea dessus. Il enleva la serviette autour de sa taille.

Ron sentait ridicule, allongé comme ça sur ce lit, à essayer de se faire plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Draco, à ce qu'il avait fait. Tout doucement il glissa une de ses mains sur un de ses tétons et l'autre sur sa verge endormie. Il pensa aux lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, à la façon qu'il avait de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Petit à petit, il sentit le désir monter en lui. Il faisait des lents mouvements de bas en haut tout le long de sa verge. Soudain, Il prit le tube du lubrifiant et mit une noix du lubrifiant sur un de ses doigts avant d'essayer de l'introduire dans son intimité.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur. Il savait qu'il était douillet mais pas à ce point. Il calma son souffle avant de bouger son doigt en lui tout en se masturbant.  
La douleur disparaissait sous ses caresses et il sentait monter en lui la jouissance. Après quelques minutes, il se libera en criant le nom de Draco.

Peut-être que je ne suis pas si hétéro que je le croyais, pensa Ron en fermant les yeux. Il avait épousé Draco pour la bonne cause, de manière froide et raisonnée mais à présent il ressentait pour lui tout ce qu'il avait cru ressentir pour sa première femme. Et même plus…

Dans sa jouissance Ron n'avait entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer la seconde après qu'il avait crié le nom de Draco.

Dans la société de Draco.

-Monsieur Malefoy, fit la secrétaire personnelle de Draco. Vous avez un rendez-vous dans 2 minutes.

- Faites les attendre, répondit-t-il avant de fermer la porte de son bureau.

A force de pensée à Ron, il avait oublié un de ses dossiers à la maison. Lorsqu'il avait vu le manteau de Ron sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Il voulait lui faire un petit coucou et il avait espéré échanger un moment avec celui-ci mais il n'était pas près de voir son roux allongeait sur leur lit tout en se donnant du plaisir et surtout en pensant à lui. Il se rappela de la manière que Ron avait crié son nom.

Draco essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur et l'envie qui le rongeait. Il était à deux doigts de retourner chez lui pour passer un agréablement moment avec son roux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à Ron sinon il ne pourrait pas assister à son rendez-vous.


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour vos reviews et j' espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que moi ^^**

Chapitre 14

Ron appréciait particulièrement leurs soirées en tête à tête lorsque les filles étaient couchées qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le salon autour d'un café ou un thé. Il s discutait de leurs filles, de leurs métiers, des milles et petites choses qui remplissaient leur journée et font une vie.

-J'ai oublié de te dire que ta mère est passée à la maison aujourd'hui…

Hier, Ron avait passé la journée seule à la maison avec les filles. Le visage renfrogné et les yeux durs, Draco laissa retomber son journal sur ses genoux.

-Que voulait-elle ?

-Rien de spécial, répondit Ron, fronçant les sourcils. J'ai du mal à imaginer ma mère en train de « discuter »… De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-Des choses et d'autres…, répondit Ron, les yeux levées au plafond, comme mieux sonder ses souvenirs. Elle me demandait si je voulais venir au manoir avec les filles. Elle voulait faire de la céramique avec les petites et moi. Je lui avais parlé des nouveaux cours artistiques des petites.

Draco se força de sourire.

-J'ai eu l'impression aujourd'hui au téléphone que ta mère faisait tout pour me tester…Un peu comme si elle voulait s'assurer que je serais pour toi un bon époux. Elle paraissait…concernée par ton bonheur.

La tête rejetée en arrière, Draco éclata d'un rire cynique.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?s'impatienta Ron. Tu penses qu'elle ne t'aime pas suffisamment pour vouloir ton bonheur ?

-Je pense, répondit-il après avoir repris son sérieux, qu'elle se sent obligée de m'aimer. Parce que ça se fait. Parce que c'est ce que la société attend d'elle.

-Eh bien, moi je pense que tu te trompes. Elle paraissait vraiment désireuse de s'assurer que je n'allais pas te briser le cœur…Etant donné les circonstances de notre mariage, je ne peux lui en vouloir.

-Justement !rétorqua Draco. Etant donné les circonstances de notre mariage, elle n'a aucune raison de craindre que tu me brises le cœur…N'est ce pas.

-Oui.

Ron était parvenu à prononcer ce mot calmement, sans rien laisser paraître de la douleur qu'il venait de lui infliger.

-Tu as raison, conclut Ron pour clore le débat. J'ai du me faire des idées quant à ses intentions.

Pendant quelques secondes, Ron sentit son regard s'appesantir sur lui. Un regard songeur. Était-il vraiment parvenu à masquer le fait qu'il l'avait blessée ou ses émotions étaient-elles si puissantes qu'elles étaient transparentes à ses yeux ?

-Je vais me coucher, lança Ron tout en se levant.

-Je te suis.

Après avoir éteint les lumières et gagné leur lit. Ils se furent souhaité bonne nuit. Ron se demandait s'ils pouvaient quand même être heureux sans s'être amoureux l'un de l'autre. Lui qui faisait des efforts pour pousser leurs relations intimes à un niveau supérieur. Et tant pis, conclut-t-il en fermant les yeux, si des larmes amères mouillaient son oreiller…

-Un café, Monsieur ?

Voyant Draco hocher la tête, le serveur remplit se tasse et ajouta :

-Nous avons d'excellentes pâtisseries aujourd'hui…

D'un geste, Draco indiqua qu'il ne prendrait pas de dessert. Ron, à coté de lui, interrogée à son tour par le serveur, choisit un gâteau avec un sourire timide. Harry, Severus, Draco et lui se trouvaient réunis avec eux, dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Londres.

Voyant la discussion concernant les desserts se prolonger, Ron effleura la cuisse de son mari et lui glissa à mi-voix :

-Je reviens tout de suite.

-Je suis tellement heureux pour toi que ce mariage soit une réussit, fit Severus tout en buvant son café.

-Vous paraissez vraiment heureux tous les deux ! Renchérit Harry.

Devant le peu d'empressement dont Draco faisait preuve pour les suivre sur ce terrain, la conversation dévia rapidement vers un autre sujet.

Tandis que le serveur apportait les desserts, Draco laissa son attention dériver vers la porte derrière laquelle Ron avait disparu.

Il l'avait rarement vue habillé d'une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir classique qui mettaient en valeur ses magnifiques fesses.

Draco souffla quatre semaines étaient passée depuis qu'il avait surpris Ron en train de se caresser. Il avait espéré que Ron soit plus actif au lit mais celui-ci se contentait de baiser et de caresses assez intimes mais rien de plus.

Lorsque Draco l'avait vu, il s'était demandé si Ron avait perçu l'envie soudaine qui s'était emparée de lui de lui arracher sa chemise et son pantalon…Bon sang… ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de pensée à ça.

Il vit Ron venir vers eux. Il souriait et Draco lui rendit son sourire. Pas étonnant d'être heureux lorsqu'il vivait avec une personne aussi merveilleuse que Ron.

Il n'était pas le seul à penser qu'ils étaient heureux. Severus et Potter en étaient convaincus, eux aussi…

Tour à ses pensées, Draco ne s'était pas aperçu du retour de Ron à son coté. Debout derrière sa chaise, il s'exclama avec un sourire ravi :

-Mais regardez-moi ce gâteau !

Draco regarda Ron qui dégustait son gâteau. Dès qu'il eut avalé la dernière bouchée, il lui fit discrètement comprendre que l'heure avait sonné pour eux de s'éclipser. Ils décidèrent tous de partir. Draco et Ron prirent la voiture, Harry et Severus avaient préférer de transplaner.

-Pourquoi être partis aussi vite ? S'étonna Ron.

Draco se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre d'un baiser passionné. Puis, plongeant dans ses yeux troublés un regard de braise, il avoua :

-Parce que je brûle d'impatience d'être au lit avec toi…

-oh !

Oraco était certain de l'avoir fait rougir, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à son désir.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ron se contentant de répondre brièvement questions qu'il lui posait. Il avait beau s'efforcer de paraître naturelle et enjoué, il n'avait pas échappé à Draco qu'il semblait tendue. Après tout, peut-être était-il fatigué ?

De retour chez eux, pendant que Ron allait embrasser les filles endormies, Draco paya la baby-sitter et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Il rentra chez lui. Enfin seuls…

Ron avait apparemment déjà gagné leu chambre. Non sans une certaine excitation, Draco songea que Ron l'y attendait peut-être, le sourire aux lèvres, allongée sur le lit dans une pose lascive…

Ron était déjà au lit lui donnant le dos.

-Tu es fatigué ? demanda Draco, surpris et passablement déçu. C'est pour cela tu ne m'as pas attendu ?

Ron parut hésiter un court instant avant de reconnaitre :

-Je suis fatigué, oui…

-Si tu veux aller dormir tout de suite…

Espérant que Ron allait décliner son offre, Draco embrassa à pleine bouche ce petit creux, entre l'épaule et le cou, où sa peau était douce.

Ron poussa un soupir étranglé, puis murmura :

-Cela vaudrait peut-être mieux.

Draco souffla et l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Peu enclin au sommeil, les yeux grands ouverts, il fixa sans le voir le plafond obscurci. Comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire depuis quelque temps, il se demandait ce que Ron ressentait vraiment à son égard. Lorsqu'il l'avait entrainée dans cette aventure, il n'avait pas semblé trop réticent. Mais c'était par amour pour ses filles, et non pour lui, qu'il avait accepté de l'épouser…

Arrivait-il à Ron de penser à Lui, lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Ses sentiments avaient-ils évolué ou n'étaient-il que deux étrangers partageant le même lit ?

Draco comprit que, quelques choses, dans ce mariage le satisfaisait plus et il ne parlait pas du sexe. Il aurait voulu que son époux fût véritablement amoureux de lui comme lui. Soudain, Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il était bel et bien amoureux de Ron. Il ne sait pas quand le désire c'était transformé en amour.

Ron avait enfoui son visage entre ses bras, dont les manches étaient mouillées de larmes. Pur l'amour des filles, voudrait-il faire l'effort d'essayer ? Serait-il assez fort ?

Draco entendit un sanglot venant de Ron.

-Ca va ? demanda Draco tout en mettant sa main sur les épaules de Ron.

Ron hocha les épaules.

-Parle-moi, le supplia Draco en tournant Ron face à lui. Il vit les larmes sur ses joues. Parle-moi…

-Je t'aime, lui confia Ron mais toi, tu ne m'aimes pas. Je sais qu'on a conclu un accord qui arrangeait tout le monde mais il ne me convient plus. Je ne peux plus continuer murmura Ron en baissant les yeux.

Draco prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains et lui donna un tendre baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ron entendit murmurer :

-Je t'aime passionnément Ronald Weasley. J'étais simple trop bête pour le comprendre et te le montrer.

Draco en profita pour déposer une série de petits baisers dans son cou. Un gémissement sourd lui échappa lorsque les mains de Ron s'étaient glissées sous le t-shirt.

Il entreprit de le déshabiller, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il eut jeté son t-shirt sur le sol, Ron laissa ses doigts courir le long des pectoraux de Draco.

Ron aimait le voir frémir et retenir son souffle quand ses doigts s'attardaient sur ses tétons et puis glissaient plus bas le long de son ventre. Les doigts tremblants, Ron glissa le pantalon de Draco. Ce faisant, il ne cessa de s'émerveiller de la facilité avec laquelle il accomplissait ces gestes.

-J'en ai tellement rêvé, murmura-t-il en contemplant le corps nu de Ron. Celui-ci vit cet homme aux yeux de braise se pencher sur lui, prendre ses lèvres avec passion. Dès lors, sa bouche ne quitta plus sa peau, de son torse, de son ventre, pour terminer sa course à cet endroit intime de son corps où pulsait le désir qu'il avait de lui.

-Draco…gémit Ron tout en faisant glisser ses doigts crispés dans les cheveux de son blond. Maintenant… s'il te plait.

-Je n'ai rien, haleta Draco tout en fixant Ron droit dans les yeux.

-Regarde le dernier tiroir à ma gauche, gémit Ron en lui faisant une petite sourire coquin.

Draco se précipita vers le tiroir et y sortit un préservative et du lubrifiant. Il frémit de désir lorsqu'il entra un doigt lubrifié dans l'intimité de Ron.

-Ca va ? demanda Draco tout en embrassant le ventre de son roux.

-Oui, répondit Ron. Je te veux.

Draco sourit tout en introduisant un deuxième doigt dans le corps de son amour.

-Plus putain, cria Ron tout en agrippant ses mains dans les draps de leur lit.

Il estima que son roux était près pour le recevoir. C'est alors, tandis que Draco, frémissant de désir s'introduisait en lui. Tendu comme un arc au dessus de Ron, le visage extatique et les yeux fermés, Draco murmurait des mots inintelligibles, dans lesquels Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre « je t'aime plus que tout » ou « tu es le seul qui compte pour moi ».

Le désire les emporta ensemble dans un crie de joie partagée.

Draco se retira, enleva le préservative pour le jeter dans la poubelle et nettoya Ron avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Est ce que ça va ? demanda Draco d'une voix nerveuse. C'était quand même la première fois de Ron. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? Je sais que j'aurai du me contrôler mais…

-C'était parfait, le coupa Ron avant de lui faire face. Je te mentirai si je te disais que je ne n'ai pas mal mais ça va. Dieu merci que je me suis….

-Préparé, continua Draco en souriant. Ron était vraiment adorable quand il rougissait.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je t'ai surpris dans ta préparation, expliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Tu étais magnifique. J'ai pris plus de 15 minutes à ma calmer.

Ron se blottit dans les bras de son mari.

-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime, lui répondit Draco et il s'en dormit. Rien ne pouvait leur arriver tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, l'avenir ne lui faisait plus peur.

Fin.

**A' bientôt**


End file.
